


Klance's Fictober

by crisbarakart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Romance, Apocalypse, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cats, College, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Greek Mythology - Freeform, Halloween, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Human Keith (Voltron), Human Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lesbian Romelle (Voltron), M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Reincarnation, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Social Media, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soulmates, Superheroes, Tattoos, Teen Romance, Third Wheels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragic Romance, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Lance (Voltron), Weddings, Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolves, Zombie Apocalypse, klance, klance fictober, leakira - Freeform, non-binary Pidge, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisbarakart/pseuds/crisbarakart
Summary: A bunch of drabbles written for fictober! Mainly klance but includes other ships such as adashi and romura





	1. Sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They both froze at the door, luggage bags on the floor next to them, their eyes fixed on the infamous only bed. They gulped. Their faces could only express one thing: gay panic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to join fictober this year! i hope i can do this for a whole month, if not, oh well, i tried. this seemed cool enough to give it a try.  
> i'll be posting all of the drabbles (or more like attempt of drabble because making drabbles is not for me, i can't write that little) on my twitter account too so if you wanna follow me there and give it some love there too my username is @fuckoffcris (im very lance mcclain there tweeting in both spanish and english lol)

“Thank God,” Pidge groaned, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind them. “if I had to hear _Gasolina_ again I was cutting my ears off.”

“Couldn’t agree more with that.” Keith said, following Pidge with an expression as tired and annoyed as theirs.

It had been a year since they had defeated the Galra Empire, it had been a tough and long battle, with too many casualties and too much destruction but, ultimately, the Voltron Coalition had won, freeing all the universe from the despotic hands of the galra. And then, after years fighting, they were finally free, free to go back to their families, their homes and their ordinary human lives. It had taken some getting used to at first, it was odd to not spend all day training or risking their lives to save others, to not fly around space from planet to planet but, instead, settle down in just one.

Shiro, along with Adam, had gone back to teaching at the Garrison, and Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Keith –this one being re-admitted after proving his worth and change of attitude during the war– decided to attend the Galaxy Garrison classes again to get their diploma. As for the alteans, Allura, alongside Romelle, went back to rebuilt Altea, to give a home to all of the new found alteans that had been confined in that abusive colony, yet still found the time to come back to Earth from time to time to visit the earthlings and Coran, who had found his new passion in teaching advanced mechanics to teenage humans.

And that lead them to their current situation, when Allura suggested they all did a road trip because she had been seeing too many American movies and thought they were so cool to do with friends. Still, nobody really complained, going back to the life before Voltron was proving to be harder than expected, it was hard to stay still in one place, so maybe getting away for a few days could do them good.

That was, of course, if Lance’s awful music taste didn’t drive them crazy.    

“Oh, come on, it wasn’t that bad, right, Hunk?” Lance complained, following them towards the hotel where they were spending the night.

Hunk just sheepishly smiled, not wanting to say anything and take anyone’s side.     

The bickering between the Garrison students continued for a while, getting in the hotel lobby where the rest of their friends, who were traveling in the other car, were already asking for the keys to their rooms.

“Keith, you booked seven rooms, right?” Shiro asked from his spot in front of the front desk, as soon as he saw the other group enter the hotel.

Keith frowned and walked to him, leaning on the front desk.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, apparently, we only have six rooms.” Adam explained, standing next to Shiro.

Six rooms. They were set with only six rooms, when they had specifically booked seven. Yet, it didn’t matter how much they tried to talk the lady at the front desk out to change it, to give them an extra room, it didn’t matter how angry Keith got –because he had, for sure, booked the right quantity of rooms, the woman was just blaming her mistakes on him– the hotel, by then, only had those six rooms available.

“I’m sorry, Keith, but you and Lance will have to share a room.” Shiro announced.

They were now sitting at the sofas placed at the lobby, six hotel room keys in hand, trying to decide how to do this.

“I’m not sharing a room with him!” Both of them shouted at unison, pointing fingers at each other as if they were kids, frowning at Shiro’s words as if going against mama’s orders.

“Sorry, guys, but I also think that’s the best way.” Allura said, siting on Romelle’s lap.

Lance sighed, going over the possible room distributions again. Romelle and Allura, just as Shiro and Adam, were sharing a room like the couples they were, that left them with two taken rooms. Pidge didn’t like sharing rooms and they had enough attitude to keep that that way. Three rooms taken. Lance, as Hunk’s best friend, had slept with him at some sleep-overs, after long party nights, being too drunk to find his way to his own bed, so he knew just how bad it was too sleep with him; he was too big and moved to much, not to mention he talked in his sleep. Four rooms taken. Lance didn’t even contemplate sharing a bed with Coran, it was hard enough to share a lion with him, he didn’t think anyone could sleep if they were sharing a room with him. Five rooms taken. At the end, there was only one room left, and only Keith and Lance without a room.

Lance blushed at the realization, turning his face away, not wanting anyone to see just how embarrassed he was. He had been trying so hard to hide it, to push his feelings aside, because there was _no way_ Lance was in love with Keith, he couldn’t be, he used to hate that guy. And Keith? Keith would never like him back, he probably thought he was a pathetic okay-ish shooter that he had learned to tolerate. And now he was being forced to share a room with him and Lance didn’t think he was going to be able to hold it together if they did.

He was just about to speak up, to practically beg Hunk to let him sleep with him even if it meant being crushed in his sleep, when Keith spoke.

“Fine, if you’re fine with it, I’m okay with sharing the goddammed room.”

And you see, he didn’t want to do it, but he had such a big freaking ego that never let him back down, so he ended up agreeing, pretending he was fine with it when he was so not fine with it. Lance was such a chaotic bisexual. He didn’t know, though, just how much he’d regret his words, until he saw the room. A nice little bathroom with a pretty spacious shower, a nice room with a sofa and a plasma tv in front of it, beautiful pictures decorating the walls and… only one bed.

They both froze at the door, luggage bags on the floor next to them, their eyes fixed on the infamous only bed. They gulped. Their faces could only express one thing: gay panic.

~*~  

 “Look, you stay on one side of the bed, and I’ll stay on the other, and we’ll be far, far away from each other. Very. Far. Away.” Keith said, looking at him dead in the eyes before getting in the right side of the bed, under the white covers.

Lance looked at him for a few moments, face mask already on, sleep mask resting on his head. Although his family was catholic and always liked to drag him to church whenever he went to Havana to visit, he had never considered himself a believer but, after this, maybe he’d have to go more to church; Lance had yet to decide whether it’d be to thank god for this or to beg for forgiveness.   

Lance got inside the bed, giving his back to Keith as well, their backs slightly touching giving how small the bed was for the both of them. _Far away my ass_. He tried to close his eyes and sleep, if he did so, he wouldn’t be so aware of how he was lying in bed next to his long-time crush, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he was too nervous and hyperaware of the situation to do so.

He sighed.

“Can’t sleep?” He heard Keith’s voice from behind him not too long after.

“This is weird.” Lance responded, although really, maybe weird wasn’t the right word.  

Keith chuckled, turning around to face him, Lance did the same.

“Only if we make it weird.”

They were so close, their faces inches away, barely illuminated by the residual light of the city that slipped through the curtains of the window. And maybe Lance had imagined it, maybe his gay panic was making him delirious, but he could almost swear he saw Keith smirk along that last sentence, like it was some kind of insinuation, a coded invitation to cross an invisible line that Lance was eager to cross and too scared to at the same time.

So, Lance responded to said doubts as he always did; joking.

“Oh, I can make love to you all night if you want, Kogane.”

Lance expected Keith to kick him under the covers, to throw in a comment about how he’d never, in a million years, do so, but, instead, he was surprised with a pair of lips on his own. Keith’s hand was resting on his cheek, pulling him impossibly closer, their legs tangled together, their bodies pressed against each other. Closer, closer, closer. Lance had wanted that so bad, he felt like he was melting into the kiss, his stomach filled with so many butterflies he thought he could fly away if Keith wasn’t holding him in place. Keith moaned into the kiss, deepening it, and Lance was ready to die right then and there.

Yeah, he was definitely thanking all the gods for this.   

~*~  

He didn’t remember falling asleep, only kissing Keith over and over, love confessions whispered in the dark, between sloppy kisses and caresses under the covers, but he figured at some point they ended up being too sleepy to keep going.

He woke up laying on his back, with Keith cuddled on his side, resting his head on Lance’s chest, and Lance felt like melting all over the bed once more. He blushed away a few strands of dark hair from Keith’s face, noticing how long it had gotten over the years, and sighed contently before closing his eyes again, holding onto him and falling back asleep.

“You see, I told you it’d be a good idea to change the reservation and book only six rooms,” Adam said as soon as they entered the room, to wake their friends up to continue with their road trip. “now give me my twenty bugs for doubting my methods, I did more than you guys did in years out in space.”

Adam extended a hand to receive his well-earned money, with a proud smirk dancing on his lips. Shiro rolled his eyes, giving him the money, while Pidge hi-fived Adam. At least these two finally got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it for today, hope you enjoyed it and that you follow me on this crazy month adventure lol  
> -cris


	2. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish Lance McClain likes me back.”   
> “You did not just say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time i managed to make it shorter so this one is more like a drabble! also thank you so much for all the kudos and bookmarks!!!

Keith went upstairs, on a house he knew by heart, to the last story, and opened the door, reveling an empty bedroom. The darkness of the evening filled the room, only barely illuminated by the remaining rays of sunset that came through the open window, the curtains moving with the breeze. Keith smiled, walking straight to the window, he knew exactly where Lance was. He climbed out of the window, to the rooftop, and he quickly spotted the figure of his childhood friend, siting on the tiles of the roof. Keith stood there for a few seconds, admiring his friend while he didn’t notice him there; the sun kissing his tanned skin, his freckles, his messy hair moving with the wind and those deep blue eyes. Yet there was something off, those eyes, always filled with light, with so much brightness it was almost hard to contain, were now darkened. Lance was staring at the city under them with so much sadness in his eyes that Keith would dim all the lights of said city just to give Lance’s eyes their light back.

“Hey.” He decided to announce his presence to Lance, who turned to look at him with the same sad and void expression, making Keith’s heart ache just a bit more.

“Hey.” Lance whispered.

Keith carefully made his way to sit next to Lance, not wanting to fall down the rooftop.

“What’s wrong?”

Lance looked at him, for a few seconds, it looked as if he was hesitating on telling him, which was odd considering they were best friends who told each other everything. He turned his gaze back to the city.

“Allura said no.” He ended up saying. “She likes someone else.”

_Oh._

Keith knew he should be feeling bad, he did feel bad seeing Lance so down, yet, at the same time, he felt so relieved, so content with the fact that nobody had stolen his sunshine away from him.

He was ready to pronounce his words of consolation, when his friend spoke again.

“I don’t even know why I’m so upset.”

Keith chuckled, not believing him. “Because you liked her? That’s how love works, Lance, I thought a flirt like you would know better than anyone.”

Lance looked at him again, as if he was silently analyzing him, trying to take in every little detail on Keith’s face and Keith felt the warmth of the sun under that gaze.

“I–,” He paused, his gaze falling to the tiles. “It’s nothing, forget it.”

Keith made a face and sighed, not wanting to press Lance, specially not when he was in such a bad mood, he knew he’d tell him eventually. So, they laid on their backs, watching the sky that, by now, was already filled with stars.

They stayed quiet for a while, just counting stars, tracing constellations.

“I didn’t even like her.” Lance blurted out, surprising Keith with that statement. “I was just… I… I like someone else, but I don’t think it can ever work out… So, I thought that… you know, maybe I could forget about him– I mean _her_! if I dated Allura.”

Keith looked at Lance from the corner of his eyes, not letting that ‘him’ pass. Lance had told him he was bisexual, just as Keith had told him he was gay, so why hide from him he liked a guy?  

Unless…

“Lance–.”

“Oh! Look! It’s a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!” Lance shouted, excitedly, with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old, closing his eyes as he made his own wish, making Keith smile fondly.

“I wish,” Keith said, seeing how Lance was already opening his mouth to tell him off because ‘you’re not supposed to say those out loud, the wish won’t come true’. “Lance McClain likes me back.”

He risked so much at saying that, hoping that, if he knew his long-time best friend like he thought he did, he got it right and he was the ‘him’ Lance was talking about. But, despite how fast his heart was beating inside his chest, the nervousness tickling on his skin, it was all more than worth it when he saw Lance’s face go completely red, not even daring to look at him.

“Y-You… Y-you did not just say that.”

“Oh, but I did.” Keith answered, head resting on his palm, elbow on his knee, looking closely at Lance, paying attention to his reactions. “I like you, Lance.”

Lance covered his face with both his hands, clearly embarrassed. “I like you too, Keith.”

Keith smiled, sitting closer to Lance, and lovingly ruffled his head. Lance uncovered his face, and they stared at each other for a brief moment, as if tiptoeing their next movements, still too shy and too afraid to move, as if the shooting star wish would fade and the reality would overcome them again. But then Keith closed the distance between their lips, and the wish was forever granted.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to follow me on twitter if you want to follow the challenge there, where you can see the list of prompts and spoil yourself what's gonna be tomorrow's prompt?? (@fuckoffcris)  
> anygays, see you tomorrow!  
> -cris


	3. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He found Lance standing in front of a frying pan, spatula in hand, softly humming one of those Spanish songs Keith had heard him sing a thousand times before. It was such a domestic beautiful sight, and Keith found himself staring with a smile plastered on his face, leaning against the door frame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for the most tooth-rotting fluff ever

Keith woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, and the noise of a softly hummed melody coming from downstairs. He turned around, to where Lance was lying next to him, but instead found their cat, Cinnamon, peacefully sleeping on his fiancé’s spot. Kosmo was lying on the floor, not too far from their bed.  

He smiled, it was such an ordinary morning yet, still to this day, he couldn’t help but feel his insides fill with butterflies when he thought about how lucky he was. He couldn’t believe that him, of all people –an orphan abandoned by his mom and who’s dad had died in a fire, who had so many anger problems, who couldn’t even deal with himself, not to mention others–, had gotten so lucky as to end up engaged, promising to spend all his life together, with someone as amazing as Lance McClain was. Now, when he thought about how they’d fallen out when they first met, all the distrust, all the hidden feelings, it was almost ridiculous. It didn’t feel like them and yet, had you told those teenagers that they would end up soon-to-be Lance and Keith Kogane-McClain, they’d would’ve laughed so hard they would’ve probably chocked to death in space. They had really come a long way.

He got out of bed, putting on those red lion slippers that Lance had bought him to match with his blue ones –something he’d found so endearing, even if he’d never actually admit to it– and went downstairs.

He found Lance standing in front of a frying pan, spatula in hand, still only wearing his underwear under the pink old apron he always put on to cook, ‘to get in the mood, Keith’, softly humming one of those Spanish songs Keith had heard him sing a thousand times before. It reminded him of the summers at Varadero, with the whole McClain family singing Spanish songs while Lance played guitar for them all, songs full of words Keith didn’t know until one afternoon Lance took the time to teach him some songs so he could actually join them and sing, even when Keith insisted on how awfully he singed, or how he would ruin the song with his terrible pronunciation. And it made him feel so welcome, like he had a family again, as if he was part of something big; bigger than just a cool alien mom who had suddenly come back to his life and with whom he was still working things out. It reminded him of the beach, of water gun fights and late-night walks by the shore.

It was such a domestic beautiful sight, and Keith found himself staring with a smile plastered on his face, leaning against the door frame, with Kosmo looking up at him with questioning eyes –Cinnamon had opted to stay in bed, sleeping; lucky one, he didn’t have to go to work. That was, of course, until Kosmo decided to teleport all over Lance, clinging to his back and almost causing him to get burned. Keith rushed to him, to take the space wolf off Lance while this one screamed, startled, not wanting Lance to get hurt.

“ _Jesús_ , this space wolf is gonna kill me one day, I swear.”   

Keith chuckled, because Kosmo might’ve really almost killed them as much as he’d saved them when they were fighting against the galra, years ago. He just loved them too much, Keith liked to think.

Lance turned off the stove, finishing the pancakes, putting them on a plate, and Keith hugged him from behind. He left a few kisses on Lance’s exposed back, climbing up to the back of his neck, to that one mole behind his right ear Keith would never get tired of kissing.

“Good morning, handsome.” He whispered, with a smile dancing on his lips.

Lance turned around, smiling too and hugging him back.

He kissed his forehead, softly. “Morning, Keith McClain.”

Keith laughed, shaking his head.

“We agreed to have both surnames, you sneaky bastard.”

 Lance gasped, in his over-dramatic exaggerated self.

“To think I made you pancakes and bacon.” He fake pouted, so adorably. “I even cooked your eggs just how you like ‘em.”

Keith laughed, once more, watching Lance smirk at him, the same smile he had seen on him for years. That smile that used to piss him off to no end, one that he could paint by heart now, one that he adored and sent his heart racing on his chest like a high-schooler when seeing their crush. He slowly leaned in, with Kosmo wagging his tail happily and staring at them from the floor, and kissed him good-morning.  

“I love you, Lance Kogane.” 


	4. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It felt like an electric shock. Like being woken up suddenly, without warning. It came pouring on him like a summer storm, unexpected and heavy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fINALLY BRINGING THE ANGST YESSS  
> this also has leakira !! (if you don't know what leakira is it's basically an au where lance is called leandro and keith akira and they live in a futuristic world fighting the bad guys and all that stuff)

It felt like an electric shock. Like being woken up suddenly, without warning. It came pouring on him like a summer storm, unexpected and heavy. It left him trembling on the floor as if the train that had just arrived to its stop had run over him, tears running down his cheeks with the sudden realization. The memories of a past life that left him wreaked but _so_ relieved.

 _Akira_.

When he woke up that morning, he didn’t have any high expectations for the day, he didn’t plan anything special, it was all supposed to be going to class, as any other day, and come back home after dance practice. But then he heard the train, making him hurry to not miss it, since it was such a pain in the ass to wait at least ten more minutes for the next one, and he had passed by _him_. Their hands brushed slightly, a bolt of electricity running down his spine and a cloud of memories filling his head, making him gasp for air, overwhelmed. And suddenly, missing the train couldn’t matter less.

He felt the tears run down his cheeks, hot and unstoppable, not being able to contain all the emotions. The memories of how that same boy, decades ago, had died right in front of his eyes.

They had been caught in the middle of a war, hiding in derelict buildings, changing locations as much as they could while being careful, trying to avoid all the patrols. Trying to avoid all the people that wanted them dead, people who considered people like them the lowlife of society, worth nothing more than death itself. Maybe their mistake had been joining the resistance, to think they could actually change the world when they were just two boys, too young to understand, too naïve to accept that the world is rotten and far too broken to be fixed. 

They had been so careful, looking into their every move, planning meticulously –yet fate was cruel.

He remembered crying, the same asphyxiating feeling making it hard to breathe even now, when Akira was right in front of him again, safe and sound, in a securer world than the past one they’ve been in. Lance –Leandro– had watched the soldiers take Akira, seize him, pin him down to the ground. Their heavy boots pressing hard into his head, mockingly, finding joy in the suffering of another human being. Leandro had wanted to scream, had wanted to have the strength to grab the soldiers’ riffle and shoot them, kill them for ever lying a finger on Akira; but he couldn’t, they had shot him before he could. Now his arm was bleeding, the blood pooling on the ground, his wound burning, not letting him move his arm without a bolt of pain shooting through his whole arm, but not quite hurting as the sight in front of him.

“What do you say, cutie, should we kill him?” They had asked him, laughing at him, one of the soldiers grabbing him by the chin, looking at him with a mix of lust and fun.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” Akira had snarled, moving around, trying to free himself, but all he got was a laugh from the soldiers.

He knew Akira felt just as powerless as him, all filled with wounds, worse than Leandro’s because he had taken various hits that were aimed at him.

“ _I would die for you_.” Akira had said numerous times, and Leandro just wished they were in a carefree enough world where those words would only be seen as romantic and not literal, because he knew Akira was ready to sacrifice himself for him.

“Yeah, I’m going to kill him, scum like this one doesn’t deserve to live.” He had said, like he could actually decide on taking someone else’s life, as if it was something as unmeaningful as a plain object.

“N-No… P-Plea…se.” He couldn’t even breathe, much less talk, his sobs catching on his throat, choking him.

But… Life was cruel.

He saw the riffle, taken from where it hung on the soldier’s belt, risen to Akira’s head. He saw the vicious smiles. And heard the _bang_.

Blood, blood, blood. He would never forget that red, burned into his eyes, marked on fire. He felt his heart break into a million pieces, cutting him from inside, and his lungs collapse. His whole world shutting down, like a building collapsing to its foundations.

After that, it didn’t matter that he was the next one to die; he had died already.

He shook his head, trying to burry all those images, not wanting to see that crimson red ever again, and looked ahead. Akira was sitting on the floor, just as astonished and broken as him, crying too. For a few moments, they just sat there, on the floor of a crowded train station, people passing by, shooting them weird looks that they just ignored, because nothing else could matter more than the boy standing in front of the other.

Then, slowly, almost as if he was afraid of breaking him, as if he feared Lance would vanish, slip through his fingers like water if he touched him, Akira extended his hand to Lance, touching his cheek with affection. He grabbed his face with both hands, then, after making sure Leandro was real, his lip trembling.

“L-Leandro… I– You– I’ve missed you so much. _Oh, my god_.” He whispered, words that would’ve gone unheard if it wasn’t for how Akira was pressing their foreheads together.

A sob escaped Lance mouth.

“I… I saw you _die_. I can’t believe you’re here… safe… Oh, _dios_.” He chocked.

And they kissed. They kissed like it was the oxygen that this whole reunion had taken away for them, they kissed like people need coffee in the morning to function, slowly but with so much need, then fast, rushed, a mess of tongues and tears. They kissed like they didn’t do in decades, their bodies following as if they knew the other’s body by heart, as if they could trace every scar, every mole. They kissed with so much love and need.

They pulled apart, and Akira brushed a thumb across Lance’s face, whipping away the remaining tears, stubborn tears from emotions still fresh on his skin.

“I’m Akira, Keith in this lifetime, and I’m so, _so_ glad to meet you.” Akira –Keith– said then, kissing all over his face; his forehead, nose, cheeks, and then, softly, leaving a peak on his lips.

Lance laughed, happy, happy like he never thought he could be. “I’m Leandro, Lance in this lifetime, and I’m so happy to meet you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thanks for all the kudos, bookmarks and just thank you to anyone who reads this !! <3  
> see you tomorrow for more  
> -cris


	5. Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your favorite movie used to be The Little Mermaid, right? Great, so now you won’t be able to talk to the person you like until they kiss you.”   
> "Just go there and pull a To All Of The Boys I’ve Loved Before move, tackle him to the ground and kiss the fuck out of him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay not sure about time zones but here in my country i was close to missing day 5 what a mess omg i had so many chinese homework yesterday so i couldn't write at all  
> so many movie references on the chapter summary lol  
> anyways, enjoy this  
> remember to follow me on twitter if you want to follow the challenge there too (@fuckoffcris)

Looking at it in retrospective, maybe he got what he deserved.

They had given them a week of holiday between both semesters, only a week, but still better than nothing. Lance’s mom insisted on having him, along with Veronica, who was attending the same college, only her being a teacher while he was a student, come back to Havana for those days. He agreed, he was a person who got homesick easily, so going back to Cuba and seeing his family sounded like a plan.

The problem came along with Rachel.

As soon as they arrived, Rachel came rushing to him, excited to tell him about her new discovery, apparently, a new place they could go to. Rachel and him had always got along really well, you could say they were a team –they even got each other matching jackets one Christmas–, so they always tried to make the most of the little time they got to spend together these days, since everyone in the family was so busy with either work or school, plus, they also lived far away from each other. They usually both planned cool hang outs, so that they could have a great time when they reunited.  The place Rachel wanted to go see was an _adivina_.

He didn’t even know why she came rushing to _him_ , thinking he’d like the plan, when he was never one to believe in things like that, he knew they were just a rip-off. He thought she would’ve found a new cool arcade, or maybe a cinema where they played old classics, movies they both loved to watch. But an _adivina_? That was bullshit. Although, thinking back, maybe he shouldn’t have said that to the woman’s face.

“Your favorite movie used to be The Little Mermaid, right?” She had asked him, making him nod, slightly creeped out at how she had actually got it right, making him have second thoughts for a second, _only_ a second. “Great, so now you won’t be able to talk to the person you like until they kiss you.”

Rachel had gasped at that, and then spent all the way back home telling Lance how he should go back and apologize, so she would take the curse off of him, claiming her powers were genuine.

But Lance didn’t believe any of it.

Until it happened.

It was a spring Tuesday morning when the second semester begun. Lance was walking to first period with Hunk and Pidge, telling them about things he had done in Cuba and listening to what his friends had done on the break, when then run into Keith on the hallway. They exchanged their typical greetings but… he didn’t. He couldn’t speak. _What the fuck_.

He couldn’t have suddenly lost his voice, he was talking to Hunk and Pidge just a moment ago.

Keith gave him a weird look. “I don’t even get a comment about my hair today?”

Lance opened his mouth, wanting to say something silly like ‘your mullet looks as shitty as always’ even if what he truly meant was how cute it looked on him and how he desperately wanted to run his fingers through his hair, but, again, nothing came out. He felt like a fish pulled out of the water, gasping for air but not being able to make any noise. He closed his mouth again and gritted his teeth. As for Keith, he gave him an even weirder look, just before his expression turned into something between pissed off and sad.

“Whatever, man. I’m leaving, I’ve got class.” He said to them, giving him a last glance. “See you guys later, maybe then Lance will feel like talking to me.”

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” Lance said, as soon as Keith was out of sight and he could speak again.   

His friends looked at him almost mirroring Keith’s weird look.

“You have to tell him.” Hunk said, excited, almost as if he was enjoying the horrible situation Lance had landed himself in, as soon as Lance told his two friends what had happened, how he didn’t even believe it at first but, as it seemed, it was pretty real. “Well, I mean, not tell him, you can’t do that; just go and kiss him.”

“What!? No way, man! He’s gonna freak out! Or not talk to me. Or, oh, my god, what if he punches me?”

Pidge rolled their eyes, along with Hunk, at Lance’s dramatism.

“Oh, come on, just go there and pull a To All Of The Boys I’ve Loved Before move, tackle him to the ground and kiss the fuck out of him.” Pidge suggested, hugging Hunk romantically for further teasing.

“Language, Pidge.” Shiro scolded them, as he always did, almost as if he had a soft spot for them for being the youngest of their group of friends, appearing next to the three of them. “But who’s gonna kiss who?”

“No one!” Lance shouted, right before running to class, deciding the topic was over.

~*~  

Yet it wasn’t over. It had been a week and Lance situation hadn’t improved, if anything, you could say it had gotten worse. Keith was beyond mad, he usually didn’t take jokes well and, thinking this was another one of Lance’s jokes, he ended up pissed off, giving him the cold shoulder. Lance had tried to talk to him, but to no avail, he could talk to _anyone_ , except to Keith. He was starting to really resent that witch who cursed him with this.

He was buying stuff for everyone on the vending machine outside of the dorms, since they were all having a movie night at Hunk and Lance’s room, when Keith appeared, apparently to help him carry all of the snacks.

“You could at least thank me, you know? No one’s here to see you lose to whatever bet you have going on.”

It was true, nobody really came to buy food from that vending machine, since it was pretty hidden behind the building and no one paid that much attention to it, some people probably didn’t even know it was there –something that was very convenient since it meant it rarely run out of all the snacks they liked.

He pursed his lips, feeling impotent. He wanted to talk to Keith, he really wanted, but he somehow ended up with this curse because of his big mouth. He missed talking to Keith, bickering with him, joking around.

“Right.” Keith said, he looked so sad, so disappointed, it hurt Lance. “Don’t talk to me, I guess I mean shit to you.”

But he didn’t. He meant so much to Lance.

He sighed, because, apparently, sighs didn’t count as speaking, even when texting or writing a note on paper to Keith did count as speaking to his crush. Keith turned to look at him, arms crossed on his chest.

Fuck it.

He grabbed Keith’s shoulders and pushed him, making his back hit the vending machine, the snacks they were carrying all falling to the ground, but Lance couldn’t care less. Keith’s violet eyes looking at Lance with shock and curiosity, watching him closely for his next movement. And then Lance crashed his lips on Keith’s.

He noticed Keith tense for a moment, clearly surprised, but then, slowly, he started to kiss him back. His hands were on Lance waist, holding him there, and he deepened the kiss, making Lance’s legs feel weak. He had just kissed him to get rid of this stupid curse, he didn’t even have hopes on Keith liking him back, but turns out this curse had its good side.

They pulled apart and Lance looked at him breathlessly.

“Finally.” He said, Lance wasn’t sure of how he was finally able to talk to Keith again or how he had finally kissed the guy he had long wanted to kiss.

“Yeah, finally talking to me I see, McClain.” Keith said, in a teasing tone, but clearly still kind of upset. “If you needed a kiss to break the spell you could’ve just done this sooner.”

And Lance knew he was joking, but, oh, boy, did he not know how true that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank god tomorrow is already the weekend and i'll have more time to write   
> as always, thanks for all the kudos and for following this challenge!! i hope you're enjoying it this far  
> see ya tomorroww  
> -cris


	6. Dog Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He got so distracted, zoned out so much, that he didn’t notice another dog –much bigger than Bae Bae– running towards him and, when he did take notice on said dog, he was already on the floor, the dog on top of him and licking all of his face.”

Lance couldn’t believe he was doing that. He was a cat person, not a dog person. Don’t get him wrong, dogs were so cute too, but there was a reason he liked cats better. For starters, a cat wouldn’t have the necessity to have to be taken out for a walk, nor would it be dragging him everywhere they went to, pulling so much at the leash it almost felt like the dog was the one leading the walk, not Lance. And that, was exactly what Bae Bae, Pidge’s dog, was doing to him.

Pidge had begged him to take care of their dog, they were going to visit their grandma for the weekend and there was no way the dog was getting on a plane to Arizona. Lance had volunteered Hunk for the task, but Hunk was too busy taking care of his siblings, he would’ve pulled the same excuse but, unfortunately, his siblings were old enough to take care of themselves and his little nephews could be perfectly handled by their parents. Besides, he felt bad for turning Pidge down like that when they needed help, they had always been there for Lance when he had needed it, so he guessed it was only fair he returned the favor.   

He entered the park, Bae Bae still pulling at him, leading the way, wagging his tail excitedly. Lance took the leach off him, deciding to let him run at free will for a while, and stood there, watching the park and the dog run around, playing.

If he was grateful for one thing, it was at how having Bae Bae had forced him to go out, get some air and disconnect from all of the school work for a while. He sighed, relaxing into the autumn sun warming up his skin and the breeze playing with his hair.

In fact, he got so distracted, zoned out so much, that he didn’t notice another dog –much bigger than Bae Bae– running towards him and, when he did take notice on said dog, he was already on the floor, the dog on top of him and licking all of his face. He wrinkled his nose, trying to get the dog off of him, because he didn’t spend all that money and time on his skincare to have dog saliva all over his perfect skin, messing it up, all to no avail, the dog was too big and stubborn for him.

“Aah! Stop it!” Lance told the dog, as if it was a creature you could somehow reason with.

The dog, of course, didn’t listen.

It was then, when he was still struggling to free himself from the dog that had him pressed to the ground, that he heard a guy running towards them.

“Kosmo! Bad!” He scolded the dog on top of Lance, Kosmo, apparently. “You can’t go jumping on people like that!”

The boy got closer, getting Kosmo off of Lance by pulling at him by the collar and Lance almost let out a sigh full of relief.

“Oh, my god, I’m so sorry.” He said, extending a gloved-hand, one of those who were cut at the end of the fingers, towards Lance, to help him get up. “Kosmo is just… very friendly.”

On another situation, he would’ve been _mad_. He would’ve complained to the dog owner, lecturing them on how they should pay more attention to their dog, maybe even make them buy him one of those three-dollar facemasks, if the owner got too rude with him, to compensate him for having their dog jump on him like that, scaring the shit out of him. But in this case, maybe Lance was going to be the one who’d buy Kosmo a treat for it, because, oh, god, was the owner hot.

Lance stared at the guy for a few seconds, taking in all of his factions –his sharp jawline, his pale skin, those piercing violet eyes looking down at him, apologetic–, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks at the sight of a guy as cute as the one standing in front of him, and took his hand.  

“It’s okay.” Lance said, using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe away the remains of Kosmo’s saliva, thinking about how, actually, it was not okay, but he’d pretend it was just for the sake of that cutie. “I was just a bit startled, he’s so big.”

The guy chuckled, he had such a pretty laugh, one that instantly made Lance’s stomach fill with butterflies. It had him having the urge to shower the poor guy in all of his dumb awful jokes, just to be able to hear that laugh over and over again.

“Yeah, it can be a bit scary to get suddenly attacked like that.” He agreed. “But don’t worry, Kosmo’s very nice and wouldn’t hurt anyone, right buddy?”  

He got down on his knee to pet the dog, who, in return, licked his hand, all happily. Lance smiled, already crushing on the guy he had just met, even if he didn’t even know his name, like the big _bisaster_ he was.

“My name’s Keith, by the way.” The boy, Keith, said, looking up at him, almost as if he had read Lance’s mind.

“Lance.” He smiled and Keith returned the gesture.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, the breeze messing with their hair and Kosmo still fully enjoying Keith’s petting. At some point, Bae Bae returned, as if he had sensed all the commotion, and Lance got down to pet his own dog –until Pidge was back, he had declared it his dog.

 

“How’d you’d like it if I invited you to a coffee, to say sorry in behalf of Kosmo?” Keith asked then, looking away, a blush barely present on his cheeks.

Lance smiled again. “Sure, that’d be nice.”  

He’d have to thank Pidge for leaving Bae Bae in his care, turns out it really is true flirting is easier if there’s dogs involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still not over the fact pidge's dog is called bae bae???   
> follow me on twitter (@fuckoffcris) ~!  
> -cris


	7. Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Man, you could say that turned out as a big cat-astrophe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay but the real catastrophe was how i missed the update yesterday because i thought that, since it was sunday, i had all day to write this prompt. turns out i didn't have that much time since i socialized too much and then had to go grocery shopping and stuff so at the end i couldn't finish this off. im sorry i failed you fictober :'(

Keith liked to think he was a good student –at least, for the time spent at the Galaxy Garrison before getting expelled all thanks to a disciplinary case. He was well aware of how _fucking big_ the universe was, all the different stars, planets, galaxies, all the different elements that formed the universe, how large existence itself was.

But he never, _ever_ , imagined it would come the day where they landed on a planet full of kittens.

Everyone stood there still for a few seconds, unable to believe a bunch of alien cats had, somehow and without any apparent reason, sent a distress call to Voltron. No one said a word, trying to process what was happening and thinking about how to proceed.

That was, until Lance broke the silence and the awkward and weird situation they had fallen in.

“Oh, my god.” He said, excitement already clear in his voice. “It’s a cat planet. Full of cats. Cute cats. Leave without me, I quit Voltron to live the rest of my days here.”  

Allura tried to stop him, calling out his name, telling him how he shouldn’t do anything reckless before she checked further into this planet to see what was happening and why the scanners took that distress call from this location, but to no avail since Lance wasn’t listening anymore. Instead, he walked up to a group of cats a few feet away, careful and slow, like he was trying not to scare them off like you’d do when spotting a street cat on Earth.

“Hey, buddy, how are you?” He said, in a sweet voice, approaching a grey cat.

The cat, despite how you’d expected any cat to act, didn’t run off, instead, he curiously approached Lance, sniffing the hand he had extended towards him and then, leaning into it, allowing Lance to pet it.  

“Aaw, aren’t you the cutest?”

After a few seconds, they all breathed again, relieved to see nothing bad had happened. Yet, still, somehow, Keith couldn’t shake off the bad feeling that got stronger and stronger the more he looked at his boyfriend, surrounded by cats by now.

“I think I’m still going to check this out, it doesn’t make sense for it to be a distress call if all there’s here is cute little cats.” Allura said, frowning confused and worried, apparently, with the same suspition. Keith nodded and watched her return to the Castle of Lions.

Lance looked at him, holding a cat in his arms, with such a happy expression that made Keith’s insides melt, as if he was having a cuteness overload. “Keiiiith! Look! Isn’t he the cutest?”

Keith smiled and, just as he was about to respond, he was interrupted by Lance little shout of pain, the cat himself had bitten his hand. He was about to laugh, tease Lance telling him how it was unrequited love, since the cat didn’t love him, when, to everyone’s horror, they saw Lance shrink, transforming into a cat himself.

“Lance! Get away from the cats, you’re going to–!” Allura came back, shouting, sounding way more concerned as she did when she left. But it was too late, the tragedy had already occurred.

Lance, the cat Lance, came running on his little paws towards Keith, scratching his legs, and Keith picked it up, just like Lance had done with the grey cat just before it had bitten him.

“Quiznak, I see I came to late.” Allura cursed, rubbing her temples with the heel of her hands. “This is like… some zombie apocalypse –as you humans like to call it– planet; only with cats.”

They all looked at Allura, unable to believe what had just been revealed. It seemed like a joke, like something she was saying only because they had been all telling her too many stories and conspiracy theories that circulated around planet Earth.

“So you’re telling us, whoever gets bitten by one of those cats –and Keith, let me tell you you’re holding Lance and now he’s one of them–,” Pidge said, looking at the white cat Lance had turned into. “gets turned into a cat?”

“Precisely.”

They paused for a second, staring at all of those cats with the revelation that they were once some other entity, not a cat but their own alien species.

“Is there any way to reverse it?” Keith asked, holding tighter into his reckless dumb boyfriend, worried to the core.

Lance had talked so much about defeating the galra and going back home, about bringing Keith with him, promising him a life together with a spot on his family. How could he possibly bring back to the McClain family a cat that was once their son, sibling or uncle?  

“There might be…” Allura trailed off. “but I’ll need some time to see how to fix this mess.”

“We’ll help you.” Shiro said, taking his usual place as the leader. “Pidge, Allura and I will see how to reverse it. Keith, you and Hunk take Lance back to the Castle of Lions.”

He nodded, already heading for the Castle.

“And, please, be careful he doesn’t bite anyone else, we’re fine with just one cat problem.” Allura told them.

~*~  

Keith looked at Lance, lying on his lap as they sat on the lounge, having already filled Coran in the current situation, even as a cat, Keith could perfectly see the fear in his blue eyes. He smiled at him, trying to comfort him, and petted him, scratching behind his ears –he knew damn well his ears were one of Lance’s weaknesses. He saw how he visibly relaxed, getting closer and hiding his head on Keith’s t-shirt. He could even swear he was purring.

“Wow, you’re good with cats, man.” Hunk said then, he had been siting next to them, just watching.

“Nah, I’m more of a dog person, Lance’s the one with a major obsession with cats, as we all saw; I’m just good with Lance.”

Lance seemed to try to bite him after hearing the teasing, but seemed to remember the consequences of doing so, so he settled on a hard scratch on the back of his hand, making Keith almost drop him and making Lance let out a meow full of terror.

Keith laughed. Maybe having his boyfriend in this state for a while wouldn’t be so bad after all. For starters, this managed to make him shut up for once.

However, when Allura and the rest came back about an hour later, Keith was beyond happy and relieved to see them.

“Did you figure it out?” Hunk asked, just as eager as Keith, getting up from the couch while Keith stayed there with a sleeping Lance on his lap.

“Yeah, it was hard but turns out you had to get this weird plant and–.” Pidge started explaining in her usual informative tone.

“Pidge,” Keith interrupted. “I really don’t care, I just want my boyfriend to his original form. I’m not a furry.”  

Turns out, all that was needed was for Lance to drink some weird concoction made of a special plant that planet had, and he was back to his usual human form.

“Man, you could say that turned out as a big _cat-astrophe._ ”

Silence and then; “Why am I dating you, again?”  


	8. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if the universe was proving them, or fate playing its twisted games, when Lance spun the bottle, it stopped right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update because i missed yesterday's prompt and i plan on really committing to this as much as i can.

When it came to dating, there were few things Lance considered to decide he wanted to get to know someone when he met them. But if there was something to always mind and consider, it was his number one rule; –never meet someone at a party.

It never ends up being a great idea giving someone your phone number when you’re drunk at a party, with lack of better judgement. Specially, since Lance, being the hopeless romantic he was, had the tendency of thinking everyone who he hooked up with in the heat of drunkenness and hormones was the love of his life.

Despite that, regardless of how much he wanted to stick up to his golden rule, one that was made to avoid disaster, it came out as impossible to follow the moment _he_ stepped in the room. And maybe, that was his mistake.

He came alone, surrounded by a layer of mysteriousness, dressed in black clothes and with a grumpy expression on his face. It almost seemed as if he didn’t want to be there but, for whatever reason, came anyway. Yet, even under all that anger he wore, Lance could tell he was hot as fuck. His skin was so pale, maybe looking even more so because of that black leader jacket he was wearing, and, somehow, in a way Lance couldn’t comprehend, managed to pull off that stupid mullet, making him hotter, even if all of his look seemed straight-up pulled from Grease. 

It was Lance’s second week at the Galaxy Garrison, the second room party he’d gone to –this time, it was some guys named Kinkade and James who decided to lean their room to whoever student decided to drop by to party– and he was already being a chaotic bisexual, falling for some random guy he just met at a party.

He went to refill his drink, deciding he’d be better off ignoring that wannabe bad boy, since he’d most likely wouldn’t even want to have anything to do with him, much less be gay.

“Let’s play spin the seven minutes in heaven!” James, one of the hosts of the party, suggested then. Lance wondered if he knew he had just named two different games, or if he was already so drunk he mixed them up, but nobody seemed to think much about it, probably being too drunk to care.

Lance decided to join the game, sitting down on the circle of people that started sitting on the floor, next to the closet. He was surprised when he saw the mullet guy, still with the same pissed off expression, siting down next to him, without saying a word.

When the game begun, Lance, in a defeated disappointment, had accepted that the chances of that guy and him ending up inside the closet together were like one in a million. Yet, as if the universe was proving them, or fate playing its twisted games, when Lance spun the bottle, it stopped right in front of him.

He heard the guy scoff. Great, he had managed to annoy him with something he didn’t have any real control on –even if he had truly wanted the bottle to stop right in that spot– and now he was going to be stuck in a closet with him for seven minutes.

“Look, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Lance had said, as soon as the doors closed behind them and they were left in the dark, in between coats and different pieces of clothing. “we can just… sit on the floor and wait for the seven minutes to pass.”

Lance heard the guy blow a laugh through his nose. His eyes were still adjusting to the darkness, but he could almost swear he saw him smirk.

“Who says I don’t wanna make out with you?”

Lance felt the blush burn his cheeks, completely taken aback by such a response. He had expected for that guy to agree, sit on the floor and spend seven minutes waiting in complete silence as Lance mentally sulked and cursed his luck while stealing glances at the grumpy, but definitely hot, looking boy.

“Y-You… You wann–?”

Lance couldn’t even finish his flustered questioning that he felt a pair of lips on his own, pressing hard, pushing him to the wall, making a few coats fall on them before his back touched the wall. He tasted like rum and, even though Lance despised rum with all of his drunk heart, he could swear it tasted like heaven right now. His tongue inside of his mouth, his rough lips and his hands touching all over Lance’s body were making him go crazy. He wanted closer, deeper, harder. He wanted to melt into that guy that was making his stomach flutter and heat rise all over his body.

They were so immersed in their little make out session that when the doors opened again, bathing them in the sudden bright light of the room outside, they were completely caught off guard and surprised by teasing whistling.

They pulled apart, the guy pushing him with force, as if he was suddenly disgusted by the proximity when just a second ago he had his hand up his t-shirt as his tongue explored his mouth, and went somewhere else in the room.

Lance didn’t get to put a name to the face until his simulator classes begun and the guy appeared to be Keith Kogane; same year as him, top pilot of their class and friends with no other than Takashi Shirogane. It was then, when Lance decided it was on, he was going to one up that mullet asshole.

Who would’ve thought, though, fate would make their paths cross for a second time, making them a part of something bigger than they would’ve imagined, and making feelings, much stronger they would have thought at first meeting, rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all for today, if you liked it leave kudos and comment for how i almost lost my mind writing all of this. lesson learned, commit more to this and don't miss an update because having to post two updates in one day is hell.  
> as always thank you so much for all the kudos and for reading this! <3  
> -cris


	9. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, let’s do this, let’s marry that hot mullet dude.”

Lance took a deep breath, staring at his reflection, trying to calm down as he fixed his hair once more. Hunk, next to him, slapped his hand so he would leave his hair be and not mess it all up –it had already been a pain in the ass to get to a point where Lance was satisfied with how it looked, he was not going through that again. But Lance was a big hopeless romantic, and this was his wedding day, he wanted everything to be perfect.

He sighed –his wedding day– he couldn’t believe it was already the day he was getting married and to no other than Keith Kogane.

It had been years, after the war against the galra, after they all settled down to live their own lives, in a much calmer environment. Years of loving Keith to no end, seemingly more each day. Years of mornings spent eating pancakes together before work, lazy afternoons watching Netflix series on the couch with Kosmo and Cinnamon, playful fights and more serious ones that usually ended with Keith apologizing with a bouquet of roses or with Lance cooking for Keith.

And now they were getting married, after all they’ve gone through.

“Oh, my god.” Hunk said, looking at him. “Please tell me you’re not already crying.”

Lance waved his hands in front of his face dramatically and shock his head while Hunk rubbed his forehead, almost face-palming at his best friend.

“Okay, let’s do this, let’s marry that hot mullet dude.” Lance said, more to encourage himself, shake of his nerves, than actually saying it to Hunk. “Oh, right, don’t forget to grab Cinnamon. Shiro will be taking care of Kosmo and you’ve officially been chosen to take care of Cinnamon.”

Hunk looked at him, deadpan.

“Are you seriously telling me I have to take care of your cat during your wedding?”

Lance pouted. “Precisely. It’s his dads’ wedding, don’t you think he deserves to attend?”

Hunk didn’t dare to say anything else, after spending so many years knowing him, he knew there was no way to talk him out of it, so he just picked up the cat, who was inside his little cat carrier.  

~*~  

He stood outside the venue’s door for a few seconds, taking a deep breath and working on his confident front to face a place full of people. He knew it was all friends and family who loved him, but it had been so long since he’d been in front of such a big audience, not since Voltron wasn’t needed anymore, and Lance was kind of an insecure person, after all.

His dad, next to him, ready to walk him to the altar, massaged his shoulders in an attempt to relax him.

“It’s gonna be fine, don’t be nervous. You clearly love each other, so much. I knew I would be walking you to the altar to him since I saw you return to Earth and saw how you looked at him.” His dad let out a soft laugh, Lance loved how supportive he had been all the way, not caring one bit about the gender of Lance significant other. “As you guys say, you make a good team. Even with all the bickering.”

Lance smiled, looking at the door, behind which was Keith.

“You’re right, I love that idiot, I don’t think I’ve been this sure about something in my life.”

His dad nodded, and Lance put his arm around his dad’s, ready to walk in.

The music begun, the long corridor ahead of him and, right at the end of it, was standing Keith.

As a kid, he had played with his sisters, fantasied about getting married, imagining how all of it would be. He had walked around Veronica’s room, as they all sang the wedding song, with one of Rachel’s dresses on and mom’s oversized heels, pretending. And now it was the moment; now he was living that for real –well, except he wasn’t wearing Rachel’s old dress nor his mom’s heels.

He got closer to his fiancé, feeling his eyes water. Keith was standing there, smiling at him, so brightly, the sun shinning on his back from the sunlight coming from the big windows behind him. In that moment, he thought he had never seen Keith so breath-takingly beautiful, and he felt overwhelmed by how he was going to be the one to marry such an amazing man.

They stopped right in front of the altar, his dad saying the cliché ‘Take good care of him’ that would’ve made Lance roll his eyes if it wasn’t for how happy he was at that moment, and Keith grabbed his hand, pulling him up to the altar, next to him.  

“You look so beautiful.” He whispered in his ear, making butterflies flutter on his stomach, as if it was the first time Keith was telling him that.

“Says the one who looks like he just descended from heaven.” Lance answered, making a slight blush creep to Keith’s cheeks. “But, please, shut up, I don’t wanna cry yet, I’m planning to hold it together at least till the ‘You may now kiss the groom’.”

Keith chuckled. “Good luck with that, babe.”

At the end, Lance ended up crying at Keith’s vows, barely managing to choke out a ‘yes’ to wanting to marry him and whipping his tears away as he pronounced his own bows, Keith watching him with an endeared smile, glassy eyes full of love and affection, threatening to cry as well.

“…I declare you, groom and groom.” The priest said. “You may now kiss the groom.”

They both smiled at each other, blissfully happy, before they finally kissed with the cheering of everyone as background sound.

~*~  

He looked up, seeing Keith sit next to him, giving him a glass of champagne.

Lance had gone outside, to the little garden outside of the banquet venue, along with Cinnamon, who was now sleeping on his lap. He had gotten a bit overwhelmed being surrounded by so many people, congratulated on his wedding by so many friends and relatives –it didn’t help Lance had a big-ass family–, and had taken their cat as an excuse to go outside for fresh air, thinking Cinnamon would also enjoy the freedom of the garden.

“I thought I’d be the one to get out first.” Keith said, taking a sip of his own glass.

“Well, in my defense I’ll say there’s the whole McClain family there,” He said, pointing to the door Keith had just came out of. “and that is a lot to take.”

Keith laughed, agreeing. He couldn’t really tell, he had only his mom, and maybe Shiro and Adam, as family, yet he knew how loud Lance’s family was.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other’s company, without a need for words, as Lance petted a sleeping Cinnamon curled on his lap.

“Can you believe we’re married now?” Lance broke the silence, still not being able to believe it. “Like, oh, my god, imagine telling little Keith and Lance they’d get married after ten years of constant bickering.”

Keith smirked. “Little Keith would’ve probably stabbed himself with his blade at the thought of being married to such a goofball.”

“Hey!” Lance complained, playfully shoving him. “Don’t talk like that to your husb–.”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, as he was cut off by Keith’s lips on his.

“I love you, Lance Kogane-McClain.”

Lance smiled, loving how that sounded. He held Keith’s hand, playing with the ring that now laid on his finger.

“I love you too, Keith Kogane-McClain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse my poor knowledge on weddings and even more on american weddings, here we don't have 'vows', just, as far as i know, some religious stuff??? or just getting legally married signing papers and all that????   
> imagine lance and keith's vows being chaotically tooth-rotting romantic and so very gay.   
> lance for sure would be the one walking to the altar while keith waited for him, and you can't change my mind, my little diva would low-key love the attention.  
> -cris


	10. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I gave the cutie at the counter a five-dollar bill, I even told him to keep the change.”   
> The man just snorted, shooting a look at his co-worker, while this one blushed at the distance, while attending another girl.   
> “It was a one-dollar bill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dedicate today's prompt to my lovely best friend who inspired this by being a chaotic bisexual themselves

Lance was so sleepy, he had stayed up late finishing an essay, so, to avoid the big temptation of skipping first period, he dropped by Marmora’s Coffee Shop to buy a coffee that would give him the energy to put up with his first class of the day. He liked that coffee shop, the coffees were good, definitely not as expensive as Starbucks, and it was conveniently on the way to college from the flat he shared with Hunk and Pidge.  

He walked in, the smell of coffee welcoming him, and made his way to the front counter, where a few people waited in line to make their orders. It was then he noticed a new guy was working there, since he didn’t remember seeing him last week –he would remember a face like his, trust him. He had his hair up in a pony tail, smiling softly at the girl he was attending at the moment, who just looked as in love with the guy as Lance was feeling, blushing and stuttering as she ordered.

Finally, after a few more people in front of him made their orders, it was his turn. He walked closer to the counter, feeling his nervousness increasing now that he had all of the guy’s attention. He was even more beautiful up close, staring at him with those deep violet eyes, looking right through him, his skin pale and so smooth-looking. The Marmora’s uniform, as ugly as it was, even looked good on him.

“Hello, welcome to Marmora’s Coffee, what would you like to order?” He asked, in a deep, husky voice that had Lance’s knees feeling weak.

It was too early in the morning to be this chaotically gay.

“A black coffee, please.” He said, thanking the gods for not having stuttered like the girl before. “To go.”

“Okay.” He smiled, and Lance thought he’d die right there. “Anything else?”

The words left Lance mouth before he could reconsider, before he could actually think about how it was too damn early in the morning to shamelessly flirt with the first cute stranger he encountered.

“Yeah, your phone number.”

Silence.

They looked at each other for a few seconds that felt too long, too uncomfortable, to Lance. He felt heat quickly rise to his cheeks –even if he tried to play it off and put a confident front for the guy–, yet was proud to see he had managed to make him slightly blush.

“Sorry, what?”

“N-Nothing! I said that’s all!” He answered, too embarrassed to say it again or keep on flirting.

The guy, for a brief instant, looked somehow disappointed, just before he answered with the same polite smile. “Okay, it’ll be $2.50.”

Lance pulled out his wallet and gave him a five-dollar bill.

“You can keep the change.” He quickly said and walked to the other side of the counter for his order to be ready.

Thank god Pidge and Hunk hadn’t come with him or else they’d be laughing at him right now.

He didn’t know thought, just how much they’d had laughed at him had they come, until another employee came towards him, yet without his coffee.

“I can’t give you your coffee, you didn’t pay it.” He said, Lance looked at him dumbfounded.

“Sorry, what?” Lance answered, confused to no end. “I gave the cutie at the counter a five-dollar bill, I even told him to keep the change.”

The man just snorted, shooting a look at his co-worker, while this one blushed at the distance, while attending another girl.

“It was a one-dollar bill.”

Lance, now doubting himself and how his morning sleepiness could’ve easily landed him on a misunderstanding like that, opened his wallet again to check, finding that, in effect, he had given the guy a one-dollar bill thinking it was the five-dollar bill that was still inside of his wallet. He blushed, feeling so embarrassed at how he even had the nerve to tell him to keep the change, cursing his chaotic bisexual ways. He was never coming back to Marmora’s Coffee, no matter how much he liked this place.

He handed the man in front of him the five-dollar bill –he double-checked this time– mumbling a very embarrassed ‘Sorry’.

The man gave him a lighthearted smile, downplaying it, and went to really get his coffee this time.

When he came back with it, though, Lance was surprised to find, scribbled in black marking in one side of the paper mug, a name and a combination of numbers. He looked back at the guy at the front, Keith, and he smirked at him just before winking.

Maybe this didn’t turn out as bad as he thought, maybe he could actually keep coming to that coffee shop, in fact, maybe he should start dropping by every morning.   


	11. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stop reading my mind.”   
> Lance chuckled. “I don’t need to use my powers to know you think I’m cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be kinda shitty but i'm not really into superheros so i didn't really know what to do with today's prompt, sorry

In a society where only a one percent of the population could develop superpowers, Lance grew up with high expectations. He had a big family and, although he wasn’t sure of the statistics, none of his relatives had superpowers. It had to be him, he thought, against his family’s belief that tried to put him down into being just as plain normal as them. At one point, he had thought so himself, when years went by and he didn’t get any extraordinary abilities, until what Lance liked to call The Revelation Day. He had been sitting at the kitchen table, doing homework, when he heard his mom say she needed to go grocery shopping. Yet, when he offered to do it himself, her mom turned around, with an expression both surprised and scared as she told him she hadn’t said that out loud. Since then, Lance knew his superpower was mind-reading.

It was hard to deal with at first, he had to admit, he couldn’t properly control it, so it was invasive for the others and too overwhelming for him. Most days, he ended up giving himself a headache from hearing so many thoughts from so many different people.  

Now, however, he had learnt to control it.

With him, came a small part of the population with superpowers –still not every one of them actually used their powers, too scared to show them, too afraid of being treated differently– those who did use them, though, tried to help people with them. Lance liked to do so, even if it was usually small things. He tried to cheer people up when he heard them thinking sad things, or maybe help them do something if they were too shy to do it themselves.

So when a supervillain appeared one morning, when Lance was on his way to school, one of those rare cases of people who decided to use their superpowers for evil purposes, he was pretty helpless and lost. There was only so much he could do with mind-reading powers, after all.

He noticed the supervillain was targeting civilians, shooting lasers at them. He could read each of his following movements, so, Lance decided that, if he couldn’t stop him, at least he’d help people until someone with more useful powers came to help.

He ended up further enraging the supervillain by doing so, since Lance wasn’t attacking him, but he wasn’t letting him cause any damage either. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do, because, trying to save a woman, the supervillain’s next target, he didn’t concentrate enough on his mind-reading, on how the supervillain was aiming two shots this time, trying to also hit Lance. He had noticed his weakness, Lance wasn’t used to using his powers under so much pressure, he wasn’t used to concentrating on other things at the same time as he was using his powers.

Lance closed his eyes, ready for the impact, for the pain, when he sensed how he was being raised from the floor and pulled away from the danger.

In a span of seconds, he was being set on the floor again, Lance slowly opening his eyes, only then noticing that they were so far away from the chaos of the supervillain for it to have taken so little time to get there.

He looked at the person who had saved him, thinking about how they probably had teleport powers or maybe super speed, noticing a guy, about his age, standing in front of him. Lance gulped, he was hot, staring at him with those piercing violet eyes that almost seemed to burn into his skin.

“ _God, he’s so cute._ ” Lance heard him think, making him even more flustered.

His superpowers had its weaknesses, he couldn’t focus too much on them if he was doing other things –like it happened just now, trying to save that woman– and they were also pretty connected to his emotions. And right now, that hot as fuck guy was making it kind of hard to shut off his powers and not rudely invade his train of thought.  

“T-Thank you.” He mumbled, still too embarrassed.

“No problem.” The guy simply said, Lance would’ve thought he was being rude if it wasn’t for how he had just heard him call him cute. “Now, if you don’t have superpowers get away from here and–.”

“I do have superpowers.” Lance stated, interrupting the guy.

The boy looked at him with a risen eyebrow, questioning him, and Lance was well aware of how the moment he said ‘Mind-reading’ he’d freak out. He’d probably think about how he could hear anything he thought, probably realize of how Lance had just heard him basically call him cute, and would feel so attacked, so violated. That’s why Lance didn’t like to tell people about his superpowers. He liked them, they were pretty convenient, but they had great inconveniences too.

He sighed.

“Mind-reading.” Lance admitted, apologetically.

He saw the blush quickly rise to the boy’s face, the uncomfortableness tangible in the air. “You–.”

“Yeah, sorry.” He simply said, wanting to be done with the topic as quickly as possible, not wanting to drown in the awkwardness. “What’s your superpower?”

“Super speed.”

He smiled and nodded at the guy, that made sense.

“Okay, Fast Guy, we gotta kick that supervillain’s ass.”

~*~  

“Can you stop getting your ass dragged into the danger?” Keith scolded him, after he dropped Lance back on his feet. He had brought them to a deserted ally using his super speed.

“Oh, shut up, you know if it wasn’t for how I read her mind and intervened, you would be more hurt than you are now.”  

Keith sighed, sitting on the floor. He had scrapped his knees and one of his elbows when Lance pushed him out of the way, earning himself matching bleeding knees on the way.

“I know you don’t really think I’m stupid, I know you think I’m very cute.” Lance said then, sitting down next to him.

Keith turned to look at him with a grumpy look and a blush on his cheeks.

“Stop reading my mind.”

Lance chuckled. “I don’t need to use my powers to know you think I’m cute.”

It had been months since their first encounter and, somehow, them finishing off that supervillain together had triggered more supervillains to appear, giving them a part-time job as superheros saving the city from evil forces.

They were a good team.

Lance would mind-read the enemy, they’d form a plan to defeat them together, and then attack. It always worked out pretty well. So far, the most damage they’d received was a few scratches and bruises.

Aside from the fighting the bad guys part, Keith and Lance had also became great friends, getting to know each other more and more each day. With the occasional bickering and the teasing that their superpowers allowed –Lance would sometimes read Keith’s mind on purpose while Keith liked to not contain himself at all when they playfully raced.

Right now, though, Lance didn’t need to read Keith’s mind to know what he was thinking, he was probably calling him stupid and reckless over and over again in his mind. However, Lance didn’t mind getting hurt nor putting himself at risk if it meant protecting Keith.

After a few moments of silence, just resting their tired limbs, looking at the wall in front of them without much interest, Keith spoke again.

“I mean, you really are cute.” Keith whispered, loud enough for Lance’s heart to beat faster on his chest and to mess up his powers, as it usually happened when it came to that guy.

“ _I want to kiss him so bad_.” He heard Keith think, making Lance go red, he could feel his cheeks burn.

“Lance! Oh, my god, stop–!”

Keith knew, of course he knew how hard it was to not read people’s minds when he was all flustered, he had told him before.

He didn’t let him complain this time, though, because he wanted to kiss Keith just as bad. So he shut him up with a kiss.   


	12. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really like blue hydrangeas.” Lance had told him one day, leaning on the front counter, bright smile aimed at him. “You know, just in case you want to buy them and give them to me along with an invitation to take me out on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks and for keeping up with my fictober!! <3

He had met Lance on a cold autumn morning, threating to rain, it felt like one of those days that seemed doomed to go wrong from the moment you got out of bed. The main reason for it being that it was _that day_ again, and that always sent Keith on edge, throwing him to be his most pessimistic self. But, the moment he stepped into the flower shop, a million smells and colors overcoming him, and he saw him, with his bright smile, that aura that always surrounded him, fooling you into believing the world was a beautiful place, it all seemed to change.

He had gone to buy flowers for his dad’s death anniversary. And, on that awful day, he met the love of his life.

The flower boy had stolen his heart, slowly, between flower crowns that Keith bought just to have an excuse to go see him, bouquets he gave to Shiro, so he’d give them to Adam –admittedly, he’d done Shiro a favor, since Adam was beyond happy–; he’d just look for any excuse to drop by.

“I really like blue hydrangeas.” Lance had told him one day, leaning on the front counter, bright smile aimed at him. “You know, just in case you want to buy them and give them to me along with an invitation to take me out on a date.”

Keith had gone red, truth be told, maybe he had been blatantly obvious with his little –big– crush, but he smiled and did so.

Lance made him happy, as happy as he hadn’t been in years, not since his dad passed away in that fire and everything came crashing down. He had this power of making everything better, of lighting up his days.

Yet, now, that light was fading away.

It had been raining so much that day, like it hadn’t in so long, and Keith received a call from Allura –Lance’s coworker and one of his best friends. Lance’s car had slipped because of the rain, because a wrong turn he’d taken, and ended up in a terrible car crash. Allura told Keith to which hospital they had taken him and waited for him in the lobby, so they’d go to Lance’s room together.

Lance was in a coma and there was no real telling when he’d wake up – _if_ he’d wake up.

Keith felt his world crumble beneath his eyes once more, leaving him gasping for air, having forgotten how the pain of losing someone dear felt. He pushed everyone away for that reason, he could not handle losing anyone else, but with Lance… he had been different. He had been impossible to push away, he was too bright, too special, to let him slip away. And now there he was, in a hospital bed, because Keith had been too selfish, because Keith attracted misery just as Lance happiness.     

Lance’s room was filled with flowers, it felt as if, even them, missed Lance’s brightness. Keith, meanwhile, was followed by heavy rain, tormenting him, reminding him of his pain, of how that boy he’d grown to love so much was now slowly fading away.

Maybe that was their thing. Lance was brightness, flowers, lighting up everyone’s day with a simple smile. Keith, however, was heavy rain, withered flowers, and a continuous train of sadness.   

Keith was drowning without Lance.

He sat on the chair, next to Lance, laying on that sickly white room, holding Lance’s hand as if he was holding onto his life, on the hope that was still left.

“I miss you so much, Lance.” He whispered, choking on air, on the pessimistic thoughts that told him Lance wouldn’t wake up. “Everyone does. You have that effect on people, you know? You make everyone happy. Now, without you, everyone is so sad. I… I am so sad. I wish you’d just open your eyes and tell me one of those stupid pick-up lines of yours.”  

He felt Lance’s hand twitch.

“I… I would _die_ for you… Keith Kogane.” He offered, voice hoarse, raspy from not being used in months.

Keith choked a laugh, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks.    

“Don’t.” Keith cried, moving to hug him. Lance slowly, weakly corresponded his hug. “Live for me, by my side, for as much time as we can.”

Now, it was Lance who laughed. “You’ve become so cheesy in my absence.”

Keith shook his head and Lance whipped away a few tears.

“I just… I love you, Lance.”

Lance paused for a second, they had been dating for years, it wasn’t the first time Keith told him he loved him, yet he had said it with so much honesty, so much affection, it shook Lance’s world for a second.

He smiled, that bright smile Keith loved.

“I love you too, and I’m not leaving your side, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *sees "flowers" as today's prompt*   
> me: is this an invitation to turn a potentially cute prompt into an angsty one?????  
> sorry i just love suffering   
> do you guys like angst??? i've been having this discussion with friends and i personally really enjoy reading angst while some friends totally hate it   
> -cris


	13. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, how much for this beautiful art?”   
> “$80.” Keith simply stated.   
> “Okay,” Lance paused for a second, before giving Keith the money. “and how much to take the beautiful artist out on a date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this may be pretty shitty but i had no better ideas ;-; (i was trying to do a cool prompt so that's why this one comes late)   
> having tattoos myself came in handy for doing this prompt

Lance had wanted a tattoo for so long, yet, living in Cuba with all of his family who despised tattoos, made it hard to get one –especially when there was no way he could hide it from them since he was always at the beach and spent half of the time walking around with only his swimsuit.

When he moved to the USA, to attend the Galaxy Garrison, everything seemed to change. It was all so different from Havana, from the summers in Varadero, it slightly shook Lance’s world. There was also so many different people, from different places, with different styles and different customs. Lance, as per usual, found himself attracted by the most alternative people, girls and guys with colored hair, piercings and bodies filled with tattoos. He found himself staring at them with a mixture of envy and admiration, contemplating the artwork and wondering about the meaning behind them.

Yet, there was this one guy in particular that made Lance’s knees feel weak every time he saw him. Black hair, ice cold violet eyes, a lip ring and various ear piercings, and, standing out even more on his white pale skin, covered in a million tattoos. There was just so much to stare at, it felt as if you couldn’t really tell where one tattoo ended and where another started, they melted together, tracing the beautiful masterpiece that guy was. He liked to sit in front of Lance in class, he knew he was called Keith because the teacher had once asked him a question in class and asked for his name, making it perfect for Lance to space out looking at all of the different tattoos. He had a blade tattooed on his right arm, surrounded by flowers, that was probably one of Lance’s favorites. And next to that, what looked like a weird but really cool wolf. Lance also liked the cross behind his left ear, getting lost in that mullet of his.

“Look, why don’t you get a tattoo yourself and stop staring at that guy’s every single day? Didn’t you tell me you wanted to get one?” Hunk told him one afternoon, when they were just chilling, doing homework, in the room they shared. “I swear to god, I’m pretty sure at this point you can draw the guy and all of his tattoos by heart and get them exactly in the place they are.”

Admittedly, Lance maybe talked too much to Hunk about Keith and his tattoos, maybe and just maybe, he had a little crush on the tattooed guy, and he had to give it to Hunk for being such an awesome roommate –the best Lance could’ve asked for, he was such a cinnamon roll– and putting up with his constant gay crush monologue.

“Technically,” Lance argued, making Hunk shoot him a warning look. “I only have class with him on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

Hunk’s glare got stronger. “So, every day except Wednesday since you don’t have classes on Fridays and then there’s the weekend.”

Lance sighed, leaving the book he was studying from on the bed and getting his phone from the night stand.

“Fine, but you’re coming with me, I’m kinda scared to go alone to get a tattoo.”

 

~*~  

Lance already followed a bunch of tattoo accounts on Instagram, he liked to see the different tattoos and fantasize about getting one himself one day. He had various favorites, unfortunately, the tattoo artists he liked the most lived so far away and there was no way Lance was getting in a plane just to get a tattoo –he didn’t even have that much money, to begin with. So he begun investigating, asking around for cool tattoo parlors around the area, until he found the one.

Lance was completely in love with the photos of tattoos he could see posted on the tattoo parlor’s Instagram. He loved the line work, the way they colored and shaded the tattoos, they even did small hand poked ones. They had this vibe that reminded Lance so much of Keith’s tattoos, somehow, and that just made it the more appealing to get his first tattoo there.

Still, when he thought about how much those tattoos reminded him of Keith’s, he never thought it was because they were _exactly_ like Keith’s, since he was the tattoo artist. If it weren’t for Hunk, pushing him further into the establishment, Lance would’ve ran away right then and there.

“H-Hi.” Lance greeted, hopefully, Keith would just attribute his nervousness to getting a tattoo and not because of a stupid gay crush.

Keith looked at him and Hunk for a second, his expression as serious as always, before putting on a polite smile. Lance didn’t mind though, he was too preoccupied staring at the tattoos standing out from the black tank top he was wearing that day.

“Oh, hello, you must be Lance, right?” He said, stepping away from the notebook he was eying.

 Lance nodded.

“Good, this way please.”

He leaded them to another room, full of equipment to tattoo and a computer at one side of the room. Keith moved to the computer and they followed him.

“You said you wanted something space-related, so let’s see if you like this design.” He told Lance, going over a folder with different designs.

When he found the design, Lance was breathless, completely taken away by the artwork, it was everything Lance had wanted and more, it was just so beautiful.

“Oh, my god. I love it.” He expressed, unable to hide his excitement, he couldn’t wait till it was forever implanted on his skin. “You really are an artist.”

Keith smiled, this time, it seemed genuine, like he was truly proud of his job. One of those smiles that told you that person was really passionate about that particular thing.

After that, Keith, apologetically, told Hunk that, unfortunately, he couldn’t stay in the room while he tattooed Lance, so he’d have to wait outside. It left Lance nervous, so nervous, not only was he alone on getting his first ever tattoo but he was also left alone with a really hot guy.

They went over the last details, such as the size he wanted the tattoo to be and where he wanted it placed, and then Lance was laying on the bed, waiting to begin. 

Keith finished preparing everything and then looked at Lance, who looked about to pass out from nervousness, making him chuckle. In all honesty, that guy was so cute. He remembered seeing him in some of his classes, always making it hard for Keith to not stare for too long. He was surprised when he saw him contact him through Instagram –after going through Lance’s profile, he had easily noticed it was him– to get a tattoo. He had also really liked Lance idea, he liked space, so he enjoyed drawing space-related tattoos. Even though Keith would never admit it, maybe he had tried harder than usual to get a cool design that would impress Lance, and all of his efforts had been well paid the moment Lance expressed how much he liked it, even calling him a true artist.

“First tattoo?” Keith asked him, trying to relax him a bit, it’d be best for both of them if Lance calmed down.  

Lance nodded. “Yeah. Does it hurt a lot?”

Keith shook his head, signalizing to all of his tattoos, most of them done by himself.

“Not really, although it depends on the person, the body part, and all those things. But don’t worry, yours is on your arm, so it shouldn’t hurt that much.”

After that, Lance seemed more relaxed, Keith even saw how his muscles relaxed a bit. He nodded, contemplatively. 

“Okay, ready?”

Lance nodded once more, and Keith begun, trying out a simple line before stopping to check on Lance.

“Oh, it’s actually not that bad.” He answered Keith’s questioning look, making him smile.

After that, Keith went on with Lance’s tattoo, making small talk. They found out they had lots of things in common, besides of a few college classes together, and Keith promised Lance he’d reduce the price for his next tattoo if Lance gave him one free Starbucks coffee if he dropped by during Lance’s shift. Overall, you could tell they easily clicked.

“And done.” Keith said, after he finished the last of the shading. “Here.”

He passed Lance a small mirror, so he could look at the results before wrapping it up.

“Keith, oh, _dios mío_ , it looks awesome.”

Keith blushed at the compliment and smiled, telling Lance ‘thank you’ as they moved over to the counter, so Keith could explain to him the aftercare of the tattoo and Lance could pay for it too.

“So, how much for this beautiful art?”

“$80.” Keith simply stated, opening the box where he and his coworkers saved the money.

“Okay,” Lance paused for a second, before giving Keith the money. “and how much to take the beautiful artist out on a date?”

Keith smirked. “That’s comes free with the first tattoo a cutie like you gets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it was kinda shitty, i'll try to compensate you with the next ones   
> i'll be posting today's prompt later (hopefully) so wait for the double update  
> -cris


	14. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe that’s just what being soulmates is about, falling in love, no matter what, because I swear, Lance McClain, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i love soulmate aus soooo much so it was hard to choose what soulmate au to do, so at the end i chose to mix two of them (telling you this beforehand just in case, so you guys don't get confused)  
> this is a mix between soulmate!au when your soulmate gets hurt you get hurt as well + soulmate!au whatever you write on your skin it appears on your soulmate too  
> i tried to make it short (since this challenge is supposed to be done with drabbles) but it ended up being over 2k words so oups??? i got carried away by this prompt im sorry guys i just love soulmate aus too much for own good  
> anyway, enjoy ~

Lance had thought about his soulmate all of his life. He had fantasized about meeting them since his first scrapes on his knees had appeared, since his right arm broke, making it hard to write for weeks, wondering if it bothered his soulmate just as much or if, on the contrary, they were left-handed, so it didn’t really suppose a problem for them. He thought about them every time a new bruise appeared, like nebulas on his skin promising a fate intertwined with someone that would forever make him happy –despite all the pain.

In all honesty, Lance thought it was kind of romantic, to share the pain of your loved one, as a silent promise of being there through the good and the bad.

When he moved to the Galaxy Garrison, to become a pilot and fulfil his dream of flying out to space, it all changed. It shook Lance's world, it felt as if it had suddenly turned upside down and everything he thought was true wasn’t anymore.

He always thought his soulmate was going to be a _girl_ , his family had risen him to think that, they hoped that was what was going to be. Yet, the moment Lance felt his cheek ache with the punch Keith Kogane received, after getting in a fight with James Griffin, he realized he was wrong. So wrong.

So, he hid it.

He hid it because there was no way he could like a guy, he wasn’t gay, nor bi, this whole soulmate thing must’ve been _wrong_. Maybe it had all just been a coincidence, that his cheek hurt with Keith’s pain, maybe, somewhere else, someone’s cheek was hurting too for a whole different reason. A whole different person.

But it wasn’t, his soulmate was Keith Kogane.

And he was determined to hide it.

It was easy to do at first. A bit of makeup applied whenever Keith got into another fight, to cover bruises and wounds, and avoid him like plague so they wouldn’t have their first encounter and fuck things up more. It worked for a few weeks, Keith was sort of an antisocial, didn’t get on well with the rest of the class; until he bumped into him in the hallway.

Lance had been so nervous just by the sight of him, fearing an actual meeting, that he had unintentionally caused it. Lance’s books, folder and notebooks fell to the ground, due to his nervousness, to his head thinking more about avoiding Keith than about how to properly hold things, and Keith had kneeled down to help him. He was grateful his soulmate wasn’t an asshole who would just watch and walk away without helping him, but he wasn’t so grateful when their hands touched when trying to pick up the same book, and that triggered that from then on, they were able to write on their skin to talk to each other.

For a while, Lance had thought it would be fine, he was the only one who knew they were soulmates, Keith didn’t know, he had been careful enough to not let him notice, so maybe if he didn’t write on his skin everything would keep working out just how Lance wanted.

Wrong.

Just that same day, he had accidentally stained his hand with pen while taking notes on his first period, later getting to his and Hunk’s room with a message on his skin, a simple ‘hello’. Lance never answered.   

He didn’t answer to the following messages either, as he kept on hiding wounds, and soon, Keith was expelled, thanks to a disciplinary issue that hurt more than just because of the physical pain. Even if he would never admit to it, even if he didn’t understand his feelings then, he had grown to like that boy. He admired him from afar, how good he was at piloting, his sharp features and those lilac eyes that left him breathless every time their eyes met. He secretly smiled while taking care of Keith’s inflicted wounds, smiled at the messages on his skin, like a schoolgirl reading the text messages her first crush sent her. But Lance was so afraid, he never answered, never let Keith in.

Until it inevitably happened, and their paths crossed again.

This time, though, there was no running away, they were trapped in space, caught in the middle of a war, with no way of running back home, to safety, where he wouldn’t die nor would his soulmate be revealed.

He tried so hard, hiding wounds, hiding messages –but it all had to blow out at one point.

The lions had been captured, they all had been left unconscious and pulled into the galra ship. It had been a long hard battle, and they were, clearly, not ready for something like that yet. It had been barely three months since they’ve been sucked into this space adventure.

When he woke up, he noticed a sharp pain on his ribs and, when he noticed it was due to the boot the galra general had on Keith’s ribs, he tried to hide his own pain as well as he could, despite how exhausted he was. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of the enemy either.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the paladins of Voltron we captured.” The galran said, mockingly.

He knelt down, grabbing Keith’s face –one of his eyebrows had a cut that was bleeding and Lance just hoped they wouldn’t notice he had it too and, if they did, that they didn’t really pay attention to it. The general eyed Keith, Lance wanted to scream, punch him and get him away from Keith, but he couldn’t move due to the handcuffs they had put to all of them.

“I always despised you the most,” He stated, hate on his eyes. “with your cocky attitude and that damn red lion always getting in the way.”

He eyed the rest of the galra soldiers, giving them a smirk.

“We’re going to have some fun while we wait for Zarkon’s next commands.”

As the rest of Team Voltron screamed insults at him, Lance just stood quiet, unable to speak.

No _. No_.

Lance wanted to scream, wanted to pull Keith away from the danger and disappear himself at the same time, as he watched the general approach Keith once more while he just stood there with a smirk, unbothered, as if he didn’t care if they hurt him.

 _As always, inconsiderate reckless idiot_. Lance thought, like he did every time he found himself treating his wounds alone in his room.

He watched, with fear, as the galran cut through his left cheek, sending blood to drip down his face, Lance feeling it drip on his own. It stung, and Lance looked away, trying to hide it from the people in the room and, at the same time, turning away from seeing his soulmate, the one he loved, as hard to admit as it was, hurt.

But the torture didn’t last for long, as one of the soldiers, mad at Keith, who was taking everything with the same smirk as in the beginning –Lance couldn’t say the same, he felt his body ache with every wound and he just wanted that all to be over– much to the galrans’ disappointment, shot his laser gun right at Keith’s right leg.

A scream. Yet it wasn’t Keith’s, he had barely let out a grunt of pain; it was Lance’s.

It burned, it hurt like nothing he had experienced so far, even more added to all the pain he was already feeling, and, as it started to bleed out to the floor, like Keith’s own shot did, he felt all the stares.

He saw the confused looks of the aliens, included Allura’s, and the realization slowly take over the expressions of, first Pidge and Shiro and, following suit, Hunk’s. He saw how it all clicked on their minds, then the surprise, and then the compassion and fear. The pain of knowing that galran was not only harming one, but two of their friends.

And then he saw Keith.

He stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds, as the knowledge of what was happening filled his head, and then, his gaze quickly made a tour through all of the current wounds they were sharing, as if his mind needed more proof of what was obvious at this point. His eyes went back to Lance’s, realization as clear as ever on him, eyes wide at the unexpected revelation and, at the same time, filled with so much pain, it broke Lance’s heart. The secret was finally out, and Lance just wished it had been all much different as it had been.

“Wait.” The general spoke again then, still confused but with enough hints to know that had been _something_. “You all know what’s happening, don’t you?”

He looked at Keith, demanding answers, but he didn’t offer them. They all knew Keith could be infuriatingly reckless and with little to no regard towards his wellbeing, but if there was something Keith would never do, was putting his loved ones in danger. Lance knew, from the messages Keith wrote on his arm, having a soulmate was something he valued. He always apologized for causing him pain, told him about his day, his worries. He, as unknowingly as Keith had been all this time, was important to Keith, and he was sure Keith would protect him no matter what.

“Not telling me, I see.” The general said. “Okay, I’ll figure my hypothesis out by myself. Let’s see what happens if I do this.”

He pressed his hand, hard, on the fresh wound, still burning and aching, making Lance inevitably shout again. Keith, although he had been taking all the hits without really complaining or fighting back, as if it didn’t hurt at all, kicked the general with his un-harmed leg, making the pain stop.

“Oh!” The galran shouted, happily, like he had just discovered something extremely valuable. “I understand now! If I hurt you, for some reason that I don’t understand but I don’t care about anyway, I hurt the blue paladin too. Amazing!”

After that, everything was a blur. Keith had taken so many hits, that in return, hit Lance too, that Lance was almost at his limit. He could faintly remember Coran, barging in with the help of some allies, to pull them out of that situation, and then losing his consciousness in the arms of Keith, who rushed to him as soon as he was free from the galra’s grip.

When he woke up again, he was in a healing pot, with Keith falling asleep on the floor, resting his back on the pot.

He felt the fear, once more, take over him. He wasn’t ready for that confrontation, he wasn’t ready to give out answers, reasons for what he had being hiding all those years; he wasn’t ready to face Keith, with everything that meant.

He got out of the healing pot, with the objective to silently leave the room and hide away in his room until all that soulmate business was forgotten, yet a hand on his wrist stopped him when he had barely taken two steps out of the pot.     

“Are you gonna keep hiding from me? Even now? After all that happened?” Keith asked, behind him.

“I–.” He barely managed to voice out, shaky voice, with fear and so guilty he wanted to cry. “I’m sorry.”

He felt his hand, the one Keith was holding onto, shake. Keith sighed and then he turned Lance around, unexpectedly throwing him into his arms.

“It’s okay, dumbass. I can tell you had your reasons, even if it hurt to be so rejected by my own soulmate all these years.” Keith whispered, holding him tight, caressing Lance’s hair with so much care, so much love, Lance felt like he was melting onto Keith. “Just… don’t push me away anymore… I care about you, Lance, I always did, even if I didn’t know you were my soulmate. Maybe that’s just what being soulmates is about, falling in love, no matter what, because I swear, Lance McClain, I love you. I love you so much it hurts. And I don’t wanna lose you. _Ever_.”

Lance choked out a sob, holding even tighter to Keith, as if he was the home he needed, one he had been denying himself all this time, without knowing how good it felt to be close to him.

“I love you too, Keith.” He cried. “I’m so sorry, I was just so scared. But now I know how fucking wrong I was, because I love you so much sometimes I can’t even breathe.”

Keith grabbed his crying face in his hands, smiling down at him, and whipped away a few tears with his thumbs, kissing all over his face.

“Everything will be fine, Lance. We’ll work this out, and you’ll never be afraid anymore, not if I’m there to help it.”

And then, with so much need, like the air that had been denied for them for so long, they kissed. They melted into each other, with love, with care, with unspoken promises, in the dim light of the room.  


	15. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You looked kind of down… I thought maybe some chocolate would cheer you up. My dad used to make me hot chocolate when I was upset.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is settled on the beginning of vld where everyone is on their original lions and no one has left the team yet.  
> this prompt was giving me a hard time but, at the end, it turned out pretty well

Lance had been so sad lately, Keith could see it, notice it in small things. They were small changes that maybe, if you didn’t pay close attention, would go unseen. But Keith did watch Lance closely. He had always been fascinated by him, by how easily he did things, unbothered, without showing fear or hesitation, by his small gestures and jokes that would light up everyone’s moods. But he also showed weakness at times, deflated as if all his positive vibes sources had run out, as if all that was left was an insecure and scared teenage boy who just missed home too much, a concept that Keith didn’t think he would ever really understand.

He first noticed the change in Lance’s mood in how he praised Hunk’s new dishes done with that nasty space goo, but his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, moving around the food in his plate like he wasn’t really up for eating anything but still didn’t want to hurt his best friend’s feelings. Then, when they flew the lions, Lance’s shouts didn’t sound as excited and cheerful as always, they sounded exhausted, as if he just wanted that to be done with, even when he normally enjoyed flying blue so much. Keith could even almost swear, he had seen him caring less than usual about his skin regimen –and Lance _loved_ skincare.

Small changes, going unnoticed, as if Lance was still trying to put up a front of ‘everything is fine’s when the truth was slowly spilling through the cracks. Keith could see the cracks, growing, he was so familiar to the cracks, knew them too well himself.

“Hey, Lance.” He said, awkwardly, sitting down next to him in one of the sofas in the lounge, were Lance had been sitting alone, distractedly looking at his phone. “I… umm… brought you some space hot chocolate. You know, one of Hunk’s experiments, you have to give it to him for making it fairly similar to true chocolate.”

Lance eyed him with a rising eyebrow, as if questioning him, nothing weird if one considered how they weren’t even that close, they definitely got along better than they did at the beginning, but Keith wondered if you could put them into the ‘friends’ category. But he honestly cared about Lance, maybe more than he should, and wanted to cheer him up, even if he could only manage a bit of it. He wasn’t that good at feelings, but he was ready to try for Lance, for a guy who was always there for them, for everybody, he wanted to be the one who was there for him this time.

He insisted, placing the cup of hot chocolate on Lance’s hands, sitting more comfortably in the sofa next to Lance, with his own cup of chocolate warming up his hands.

“What… what do you want, Keith?” He asked, still utterly confused.

Keith sighed. God, was it really that weird for him to worry about one of his teammates?

“You looked… kind of down… I don’t know… I thought maybe some chocolate would cheer you up.”

Keith paused, letting out a whisper of a laugh, suddenly self-conscious, feeling dumb for coming to Lance like that, pretending he was going to be able to cheer him up. As if they were close, as if they had known each other for long.

“Whatever, just forget it, it’s just…” He sighed, defeated. “My dad used to make me hot chocolate when I was upset. I mean, it probably was some silly kid’s thing that made me upset, since my dad only lived to see me grow up till I was like ten years old or something, but I thought it could cheer you up like it used to with me. Oh, god. Forget it, I can’t believe I asked Hunk to prepare hot chocolate as if it was the cure to whatever is bothering you. I’m sorry, I’m going to–.”

He motioned to get up, to fucking run away after such a disastrously embarrassing rant, to hide away and never, _ever_ , cross ways with Lance aside from the strictly necessary, but he was stopped by Lance’s hand tightly wrapped around his wrist.

He looked down at Lance, seeing his surprised expression, his eyes, deep blue, threatening to cry, like a beautiful rainy sky –but not from sadness, Keith wanted to think he somehow looked touched–, staring right at him. 

“Keith…” He breathed. “Don’t go.”

It was a quiet plea, behind a gaze that expressed so much more than just those two words, and it quickly and effectively made Keith sit down next to Lance again.

They sat in silence for a while then, just sipping on their chocolate. Keith could tell Lance was pondering on something, overthinking like he always did.

“I…” Lance broke the silence, barely above a whisper. “I am indeed upset over something.”

His blue eyes were fixed on the mug, watching the dark liquid inside of it, thoughtful. Then he sighed, sounding just as deflated as Keith had sounded, as if saying ‘it’s stupid, I know’.

“Last week was Veronica’s birthday.” He sentenced, and Keith immediately knew this was a sensitive topic to Lance, it always was when it came down to family. “She’s one of my sisters, and I wasn’t there to celebrate with everyone as always. It’s silly, and I know I shouldn’t get so upset over such a small thing –it’s not even my birthday– but… it made me remember good times together.”

Keith nodded, understandingly, even if he would probably never truly understand the feeling of belonging Lance always talked about, when his eyes would light up at the simple mention of his family.

“What good times?” Keith questioned, genuinely curious, wanting to know more about Lance.

Lance smiled, and it felt like a weight had been lifted, like everything going back to normal.

“My mom, for our birthdays, always gave us some money –not too much, just like… five _pesos_? I don’t know how much that is in dollars?– but the thing is we would always waste it on ice cream, at the _heladeria_ in front of the beach. But then _mamá_ , would also bake us a birthday cake. Long story short, we pretty much always ended up with stomachaches.”

Lance laughed, and Keith followed suit.     

“Looking back, _mamá_ put up with so much of our shit.” Lance smiled. “Like when our parents bought us a Wii for Rachel and I’s birthday. It always had us all fighting for a controller since there’s five of us and, you know, not that many controllers. _Mamá_ would barge in the room at our shouting, _chancleta_ in hand, ready to kick our asses.”   

That, made Keith laugh. He didn’t have siblings, could barely say he had a family on the first place, so it all seemed so strange and unknown to him. Yet Lance talked about it all with so much fondness, laughing at the memory, and it made Keith want to know more. So, for hours, without noticing the time slip by, they sat at the sofa, chocolate mugs soon empty, and Keith just listened while Lance went over shenanigans and adventures of his childhood, with a smile dancing on his lips.


	16. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment he saw the tears, rolling down Lance's cheeks, he knew he had went too far. It broke his heart, and it completely shook away all of his anger and tiredness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry it happened again but college has been giving me work to do and then i was just too exhausted to write

  
"I'm working my ass off, Lance!" He shouted, angrily, frustrated and, above all, so tired. "Is it that hard for you to be alone for a few hours!? Can't you be on your own without thinking everyone hates you and that you're alone in the world!? We are adults now, I can't be here to have a stupid romantic dinner every night, I have so much work to do!"

Keith had been so busy at work these days, tons of paperwork pilling up in his office at the Galaxy Garrison, some days it felt like the pile of papers just kept growing and growing as if it had a conscience of their own. It was different for Lance, he had decided to stay at the Garrison as a teacher, it made sense for someone as easy-going as he was, he always managed to make the classes fun while also teaching. He was sure the kids enjoyed Lance's classes; funny jokes, crazy space stories, and, above all, Lance was so intelligent he was sure he was able to teach great things.

That, unfortunately, wasn't an option for Keith. He was too antisocial to stand in front of a class and teach something. So, instead, he had settled for dealing with all the paper work in the administration section.

It was easy to say for Lance, to be all 'I made you a special dinner tonight! Be sure to be here by nine!!', when he finished classes at one pm and was free for the rest of the afternoon. Keith, however, felt that if he left 'by nine' the paperwork would get up to go buy McDonald's and come back looking twice as big.

That night, it had finally been the night the whole situation had exploded, unable to contain all their bottled-up anger and frustration.

Yet, the moment he saw the tears, rolling down Lance's cheeks, he knew he had went too far. It broke his heart, and it completely shook away all of his anger and tiredness. It left him feeling so fucking bad he wished, with all of his heart, he could go back in time and punch past-Keith in the mouth before it had the chance to say all of those awful words.

"Lance... Oh, my god, Lance, I'm so sorry."

He moved closer, trying to get to Lance, but he moved away, shaking his head.

"Just leave me alone." He whispered, his voice so broken, so void of any emotion aside from a deep and heart-breaking sadness and disappointment that it further made Keith feel like the worse human on Earth. He sniffed before talking again. "Your 'stupid dinner' is on the counter, you can microwave it if you want to. Or you can just throw it to the trash, it doesn't matter, it probably even tastes awful."

With that, he angrily whipped away his tears once more, as if he was ashamed of breaking down to tears, and left to the room they shared.

Keith sank in the sofa, feeling like utter shit, face buried in his hands while he repeatedly called himself an idiot. He had fucked up. He knew Lance was caring and sweet, valued the little things in life, and yet he hadn't cared at all and had been missing dinner with him for... weeks? months? Realizing he couldn't even tell for how long this had been happening just made Keith feel worse. On top of it all, as if leaving Lance feeling so unattended and lonely wasn't enough, he had gone and said all those words, when he knew how sensitive and insecure his husband was.

Cinnamon rubbed himself on Keith's legs, as if he had come back from checking on Lance, and he picked him up.

"I fucked up, didn't I?"

As a response, Cinnamon, who _definitely_ had a soft spot for Lance, scratched his hand, making him hiss in pain and drop the cat.

He sighed and, seeing that he wouldn't get anything from that cat, got to his phone to text Hunk, Lance's best friend and roommate of years in the Galaxy Garrison. They lived together for years, they knew each other, so he probably could give Keith a tip or two on fixing this. Who would've thought, though, that texting their friend would make him feel worse.

_Hunk: You fucked up. Really fucked up, man. He has been texting me all afternoon just so he could cook that dish you like._

He had to fix this. He had to make it up to Lance.

~*~  

Lance was so down, so torn apart from the fight last night, he had taught such a boring lecture it even had some students asking him if he was fine. He lied, like he was used to, puting up a cheerful front when he answered them.

Truth was, he was so sad he just wanted the day to be over and go home to binge watch Netflix eating some mint flavored ice cream and forget the argument even happened. He didn't know why it had affected him so much, it wasn't the first time he cared too much, poured too much of him in a relationship with someone. Maybe he just thought living a life married to Keith would be different, happy ever after, and now he was coming to the realization that he was just too much even for Keith.

He opened the door of their shared apartment, Galaxy Garrison jacket halfway off, tired as fuck since today he had had to give four lectures to different groups and then had a meeting with the other teachers, arriving home just in time for dinner. He wasn't thinking about eating, though, he was too upset, too tired, to even go and cook something. He was just planning to make it to the bedroom and grab his laptop, when he took notice on the floor, a rose petal path leading inside. He frowned and hesitantly followed it.

Standing there, in the middle of a candle lighted dinning room, stood Keith, with a full bouquet of blue roses.

Keith shyly smiled at him, they hadn't even crossed a single word since yesterday's fight, and came closer.

He gave Lance the bouquet and Lance reluctantly took it.

"I'm sorry, I was such an asshole yesterday, I shouldn't've said all those things, I took all my tiredness and frustration out on you and it was wrong, so wrong." He apologized, Lance could hear the guilt in his voice, could see it in his violet eyes, looking right at him with honesty. "I know you try so hard for us, for me, and I've been treating you so poorly when you deserve the whole universe."

Lance felt like crying again, he was exhausted from the long day he had had, had been sad from the fight all day, and having Keith apologizing felt like everything being alright again. He loved Keith, so much, and it hurt him when things went wrong between them.

"Come on, don't cry again, baby, it breaks my heart to see you cry." Keith said, confirming that he was indeed crying once more. "Come here."

Keith opened his arms for him and Lance was quick to leave the bouquet of blue roses on the table and let Keith wrap him in his arms, enjoying the warmth of the hug, of how nice it felt to be in his arms.

"I love you, I'm sorry I'm so annoying, I should understand you're busy too. I'm sorry I'm so pushy."

Keith pulled him back to look at him dead in the eyes.

"You're not." He assured. "I'm the one who should know his priorities, I should've know you're way more important than work. Work can wait, that delicious dinner you made and my lovely, beautiful husband, can't."

Lance cried and Keith smiled fondly at him, whipping his tears with his thumbs before leaving a kiss on his forehead.

"Come on, now stop crying and let's have a romantic dinner together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's yesterday's prompt hopefully i'll post today's later today  
> thanks for the kudos and to everyone who reads this! have a good day y'all <3  
> -cris


	17. Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “True love can break tragedies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god im so sorry i missed on so many prompts, it has been a rough week for me, but i promise you'll have all the prompts even if it takes my sanity, im committing to this shit.   
> thank you so much for 1k reads and for all the kudos and comments!! it means a lot and i love you all <3

Keith and Lance had known each other for the longest time. Keith had lost track of all the years they had been together by know, his memory getting foggy after so many years wondering the world with his immortality, but he could still remember growing up with Lance, back in the days when they were just young gods.

Lance had been the first to ever approach Keith, everyone else was too scared, too wary of him. Keith couldn’t really blame them, he was the son of Medusa, after all, he had inherited the power of turning people into stone with just one glance. He had learnt, from a young age, to isolate himself, to keep his head down and avoid gazing at people, to avoid crowds; to hide from everyone. For years, he had just had Krolia Medusa. So, it was somehow ironic, as if of some cosmic joke laughing at them all, that the one to break him out of that solitude was Lance, son of Aphrodite.

Lance was a treasure to Keith, too precious to ever dare ruin, someone who he must always treat with extreme caution. Lance was beautiful, not only because of his breathtaking beauty, one that made you forget how to function for a few seconds before seeing him, but also for the way he was –kind, warm, funny and so caring. Keith would fight the whole world –be it the human or the god world, or both, he didn’t care– to preserve the ever-present smile on Lance’s face.

It wasn’t too long, after he realized he had fallen for Lance. He loved him more than he could ever express, he loved him for him, for the little things, for how the world seemed less cruel and his curse less heavy on his shoulders when he was with him. He had been lucky enough, as strange as it felt sometimes, to have Lance loving him just as much, seeing beauty on someone who was quite the opposite of it.

But the god world wasn’t always nice, in fact, it had a tendency for the wicked, for the tragedy. And Zeus, god of all gods, liked Keith just as much as he liked his mother Krolia, he let them live, but he despised them and wanted them to live in a world of loneliness.

It was in one of those god reunions, extravagant parties the humans wouldn’t even manage to fantasize about, even get close about the wonders up there, when it happened.

Keith had attended along with Krolia, sat in a small table distant from the other gods, like the outcasts, the feared and hated ones they had grown accustomed to being. Krolia, as lovingly as she had always been with Keith, reassured him, told him how they could still enjoy the stupid party themselves and then snick out early and have some actual fun by themselves.

Besides, Lance was also there, it was a matter of time before Lance could get away from all the, in Lance words, annoying af attention, and get to spend time with his boyfriend.

Soon enough, a waitress, covering her eyes as she almost blindingly handed a note in their general direction, came and left just as soon her mission was completed. Keith frowned, wondering what that all was about, who would want to give him a note, who would want to talk to him but not have the courage to actually come to him.

‘Meet me in the greenhouse -Lance xx’

There was something weird in that small piece of paper, like how Lance _never_ capitalized words, unless it was some formal writing where he had to write properly, or how his hand-writing looked odd, too cursive for Lance’s messy writing; but Keith didn’t question it too much, he was so eager to meet him. He should’ve questioned it, he should’ve just stayed there, in his table with Krolia, but, instead, he got up, told his mom he’d be back soon and left to find Lance.

The greenhouse outside, a little afar from the building where the party was taking place, in the middle of the big garden that conformed Zeus house, stood the crystal building full of plants, dark. It was so dark, Keith couldn’t see anything, his gut feeling getting stronger with every step he took. He called out Lance’s name, anxious about the whole place being so dark, anxious at the possibility of accidentally looking at Lance straight in the eyes, but got no answer.

He noticed it too late, when he was already too far inside of the greenhouse, a bunch of mirrors surrounding them, making him dizzy and more nervous.

“Keith? Are you here?” He heard Lance voice, coming from somewhere, Keith being too lost to pin point from where the voice originated from or where he even was himself.

“Get out of here.” He warned, his voice sounding more panicked than he had intended to. “This must be some kind of trap, they must’ve set us up, there’s mirrors everywhere, I– I don’t even know where I am, how to get out.”

Lance response came soon, in a soothing tone, like it always was when Keith’s fears got the best out of him.

“Keith, it’s okay, I’ll follow your voice and help you get ou–.”

“No!” He cut him off. “Just get out, you know what can happen.”

But Lance didn’t listen, he never did, he was too stubborn and even more when it came to Keith. He was always desperate to prove Keith wrong, to show him how valuable and precious he was, how _important_ he was to the world.

At the end, though, stubbornness can be a flaw.

Both their feet moving, trying to sort that maze out, trying to find each other and get out; until their paths crossed, but oh how unfortunate it was.   

Keith realized too late, that those beautiful blue eyes –as clear as the spring sky, as deep as the ocean he stared at from the clouds, as warm as summer pools– eyes Keith had dreamt of seeing, daydreamed about how they’d look, weren’t a mirror image but a real reflection, the real Lance, slowly turning into stone in front of his very eyes. The stone starting in his fingertips, quickly yet feeling so slowly, covering his full body, burying him as those deep blue eyes stared right at him, now filled with a fear that was, somehow, overshadowed by fondness and happiness.

“You finally looked at me.” He said, just before his lips, as his whole self, turned into stone, a beautiful statue mocking all of the art galleries the humans liked to take pride on.  

Keith covered his mouth with his hand, feeling the room spin, his anxiousness now on full anxiety attack, closing his throat and making him want to throw up. He slowly walked to Lance, his shaky fingertips grazing the cold stone of Lance’s cheekbones.

“I’m sorry, oh, god, I’m so sorry, Lance.” He broke down in tears.

This had happened before, he had accidentally turned people into stone, even gods, that was just another reason adding up to all of the hatred. But Lance, Lance had hurt like no one ever did, he was the one person Keith had always been meticulously cautious about, staying close but still keeping distances, and now it was all destroyed.

He cupped his lovers’ face in his hands, looking at the happy expression that had stayed, his beautiful factions and those eyes, now stone-colored, staring right at him.    

“I love you.” He whispered, as if Lance could hear, and kissed his cold stoned lips.

Suddenly, however, those cold lips got warmer, less rough and more human –god–, slowly corresponding his actions. He pulled apart, confused, only to see Lance, skin and bone, looking at him with an even wider smile.

He quickly closed his eyes.

“Dumbass.” Lance laughed. “You can look now, you broke the curse.”

“W-What?” Muttered, utterly lost, hesitantly opening his eyes, slowly.

Lance stood there, still with a smile, fearless, not scared at all of him or of turning into stone again.

“True love can break tragedies.”

Keith drawned in the confusion for a bit longer, looking at Lance closely, at every patch of skin, every freckle, letting it sink in how he could now admire the beautiful masterpiece Lance was. And then, he was laughing, as carefree as he had never done it, as happy as he had never felt until that very moment.

“That’s cheasy as fuck, Lance.” He teased, smile on his lips.

“That’s just love.” Lance answered, smiling at him with so much love, Keith thought he’d melt under the warmness of those blue eyes. “And I, Keith, love you beyond all you could ever think of.”

He chuckled once more, enjoying how nice the moment was, how loved he felt and how beautiful the world seemed to be in that instant, before kissing Lance once more; his true love.  


	18. Millenials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re re-living our childhoods, so let’s waste all the money left on old 90s toys!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was a pain in the ass to do not only for me but for all my friends who are doing the fictober too. the concept is so??? so sorry if it's kinda shitty.

They were wandering through the different aisles of the Space Mall, looking at the different shops and searching for that particular one that Coran had sent Keith and Lance to look for. Apparently, he needed some stuff to fix the teludav that had broken again, thankfully though, this time it wasn’t as serious as it had been last time, it just needed some minor repairs.

Lance had been so eager to go to the Space Mall again, it was a cool fun place, and Keith, knowing his boyfriend as he did, offered to go with him so he wouldn’t get distracted buying other things and end up coming with anything except what they actually needed. The rest of Voltron had stayed at the Castle of Lions, working on other things and watching out for any possible galra attacks. Keith pondered on the possibility of all of that just being excuses to let the both of them have some alone time, they had all been so accepting of their relationship when Lance and him told them months ago, and he silently thanked them. It wasn’t a date, but it was close enough, at least they got to spend some time together, without fighting aliens.

“I forgot just how huge this place was.” Keith muttered, looking around, starting to get impatient at not finding the shop Coran had described to them.

“That’s the cool thing here, babe! There’s so many things to see and buy!”

Keith looked at Lance with a serious expression, giving him a silent warning, that was exactly why he had tagged along. If it was for Lance, he would probably run off to every shop he saw, buy a bunch of random useless stuff that looked somewhat interesting and end up with no money when he needed to pay for the teludav things.

He sighed. Admittedly, they worked so hard, and having a day where their mission was this easy and calm was so great for a change, they also deserved to relax and have fun.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Keith stopped, grabbing Lance shoulders so he would focus on him instead of every shiny object he saw around, forcing him to look at him. “We buy the teludav stuff, and then we buy whatever we want with the money we have left.”

Lance eyes lighted up, like a happy child on Christmas, and Keith found himself smiling softly, just before leaving a quick kiss on Lance’s lips and taking his hand once again to keep looking for what they had to buy.

At the end, the teludav things they had to buy were relatively easy to find and, definitely, cheaper than they had expected, which left Lance even more excited at the thought of having more money to spend.

They bought some food that Lance decided to call ice cream, even if it wasn’t even cold, but Keith had to admit it was similar enough to name it after the earthling dessert. Keith watched Lance try on different clothes, fascinated at how literally _anything_ looked good on that boy, even the most ridiculous stuff, and Lance even insisted on buying matching rings –it had Keith smiling like a fool and staring at it every two seconds, when Lance didn’t notice, imagining what it be like for it to be a wedding ring. _Someday_ , he thought.

It was then, after hours walking around the alien mall, when they saw the shop that sold old products from Earth. Lance rushed inside before Keith even had time to react. He smiled at his boyfriend’s excitement and followed him inside, honestly, he was a bit curious to see what kind of stuff some aliens could sell from Earth.

“Keith, look!” He heard Lance calling him, hurrying him to see something, like a kid would do with their mom. “I remember playing with those when I was a kid. What was it called? _Tamagotchi_? Rachel was soooo bad at this, hers always died after a day or so. But you’ll be glad to know, in case one day we have beautiful half-galra babies, that I took very good care of it.”

Keith looked at the little console, all of them in different bright colors, Lance, predictably enough, had picked a blue one.

“ _Tama-what_?” Keith asked, completely lost, he didn’t remember ever seeing that toy until that moment. “Also, are you aware of how we are both guys and it doesn’t work like th–?”

Lance gasped, even making the salesman turn around to give him a weird look.

“You’re telling me you never had a _Tamagotchi_!? Is this a Cuban thing, was it only popular in Havana and not in America?” Lance seemed genuinely worried about Keith not knowing what that toy was, while Keith curiously eyed one.

If he were to be completely honest, maybe it all had more to do about how he grew up. He only had his dad, working his ass off to be able to put food on their table, Keith never thought about asking for that many toys, only maybe one for Christmas, then his dad died and that was it for toys besides of the old ones at the orphanage.

Lance stopped his ranting all of a sudden, looking at Keith with a worried expression, replacing the one full of excitement, making Keith feel guilty for ruining the moment. Lance left the _Tama-whatever_ back where it was and took Keith’s face in his hands, looking at him with those big blue eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked.

Keith just looked away, grimacing. He felt so out of place, maybe if Lance had come with Hunk or Pidge they would be now laughing, teasing and remembering old times, Keith could barely recognize one or two toys he used to play with when he was a kid.

“It’s just… I didn’t have that many toys growing up, Lance.” He explained, dreading talking about a topic like that, but still trusting Lance enough to want to tell him.

Lance expression looked sad, compassionate, like every time Keith told him something about his sad backstory, just before going back to his cheerful mood.

“Okay!” He shouted, excited, smiling at him with a confidence that promised everything was fine as long as Lance was with him. And it was, everything felt much better when Keith was with Lance. “We’re re-living our childhoods, so let’s waste all the money left on old 90s toys! For starters, we’re buying the _Tamagotchis_ and we’ll see who will be a better dad for our future half-galra baby.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda inspired by how the other day i found my own tamagotchi from when i was a kid while looking for something around my room, i don't know if you guys played with tamagotchis (or know what they are, in which case, google it i guess?) but i swear they were so much fun and everyone used to have one back when i was a kid   
> it was so sad to think about poor little kid not having barely any toys :((  
> this also gave me flashbacks of my other klance story i have posted here on ao3 too (shameless self-promo)  
> anyways, i'm going to work on the rest of the delayed prompts and (((hopefully))) post them today   
> -cris


	19. Workplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t until a busy Thursday afternoon, full of clients that had Lance rushing around the local placing orders and bringing coffees and pastries to the tables, that Lance really understood what had laid Keith on the manager position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i actually managed to upload two prompts today if i manage to write today's too i might just cry

 

Leaving his hometown to go to college, miles away from home, was never easy for Lance. He was someone who got homesick easily, loved his family endlessly, and, on top of that, was quick to get insecure about even the smallest things, doubting even the silliest decisions he had to make.

The change had been so big, it took Lance a bit of getting used to it. A new place to stay, new people –he had to admit, though, he had been lucky to get Hunk as a roommate, he didn’t think he could’ve taken having to deal with James in class and in the dorms too–, new classes; and a new job.

When it came to job interviews and working, Lance was a fit of nerves, even if he was just applying for something like McDonalds or Starbucks, nothing as serious as it’d be when he actually got his graduate and he’d have to apply for important business. At the end though, as nervous as he had been, he had been accepted at a small cafeteria not too far away from college.

The problem, which bothered Lance more than he’d admit to Hunk or Pidge, was who was the manager. Keith Kogane. He shared so many classes with the guy, was sick of his know-it-all attitude, his pretentious superiority and of how he was always one step ahead of him, no matter how hard Lance worked. This, was just another case of that. How, if they were the same age, had Keith even gotten the manager position?  

It wasn’t until a busy Thursday afternoon, full of clients that had Lance rushing around the local placing orders and bringing coffees and pastries to the tables, that Lance really understood what had laid Keith on the manager position.

“I didn’t order this shit.” The man told him, right after Lance placed the cappuccino and red velvet cake he clearly remembered the man asking for, taking his eyes of his phone just for a second, to give a quick glance at the food and then a nasty look at Lance.

“I’m sorry, sir, but I’m pretty sure this is what you asked for.” Lance said, tired and annoyed, it had been a long day –too many classes, too much work at the cafeteria; Lance just wanted the week to be already over– but still trying to be polite, despite how the man didn’t deserve any of it.  

The man shot him a glance, with even more disdain. “How would I order this? I want a black coffee, bring it quick before I just get up and leave.”

Lance bit his tongue, picked up the food the man didn’t want, and went to get a simple black coffee.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked him, standing behind the counter.

“That man told me he didn’t ask for this, but I’m pretty sure he did.” Lance told him, scratching the back of his neck. “The order for table six was a cappuccino and a red velvet cake, right?”

Keith checked the receipts while Lance placed the new order on the machine.

“Yeah, he did.” Keith answered, at the same time as Lance hit ‘done’ on the order.

“Great, so he was just being an asshole.”

Keith made a face, as if feeling sorry for Lance. He had learnt, over the few months they had been working together, that Keith wasn’t actually that bad. He was nice, even if they bickered most of the time, and he even helped him with his classes after their shifts were over whenever Lance struggled with something.

Lance went back to the man, black coffee on his tray, as much as he didn’t want to see that man’s face again.

“This is disgusting!” He exclaimed, after taking a sip, and, before Lance could react, all the coffee was all over him, burning at his skin. “There, you need to learn how to properly treat clients.”

Lance stood there, humiliated, feeling so bad he just wanted to cry, quiet. The man got up, taking his jacket and smirking at him, yet, before he could actually leave, he was stopped by Keith, grabbing his shoulder to stop him from taking another step.

The coffee shop had gone quiet, everyone holding their breaths at what would happen next.

“The only disgusting thing here is you, if you don’t like the place, we’d be glad to not have you here.” Keith said, looking at him dead in the eyes, menacing. “Next time you treat one of my employees like this I’ll take more serious actions.”

After that, Keith just left the man standing there, looking disorientated, and took Lance’s hand, leading him inside, away from all the looks. Keith left Lance siting in one of the stools they had in one of the rooms inside and went to grab a wet cloth, coming back and pressing it softy on Lance’s skin, where the coffee had begun to make his skin look red from the burning.

“What an asshole.” He muttered, under his breath, Lance had never seen him this angry.

He just stood quiet, letting Keith work on his damaged skin, enjoying the soothing sensation of the wet cloth, not knowing what to answer, he was just so tired from it all.

“I swear some people lack some fucking manners.” He kept going and Lance watched the frown deepen. “How the fuck do you go and throw someone hot coffee? If he had a bad day, he doesn’t need to go and make someone else’s just as bad as his.”

“It’s okay…” He whispered, not wanting to see Keith this angry, he was fine, the burning wasn’t even that bad. “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

Keith looked at him then, his expression slowly softening. “It’s not okay, Lance. It shouldn’t have to hurt at all.”

Lance watched him force a smile, badly hiding his worrying, and he got up.

“I’m going to get you a new T-shirt, I think I have some clean ones in my locker.” He explained.

Lance waited there, wondering why had his heart beaten so fast when Keith had looked at him, at every gentle touch he had placed on him, careful not to hurt him. He couldn’t be possibly falling for that mullet guy, right?

Before Lance could further question his feelings, Keith came back, handing him one of the T-shirts he remembered seeing Keith wear before, making him blush at that.

“You can finish your shift already, we can handle the rest of the work.” He told him, giving him his back to go back to the cafeteria. “Take care, Lance.”

Lance watched him leave, blushing like a school girl, and, in an even more school-girl-in-love move, hugged the T-shirt to his chest, drowning in the smell of lavender detergent and Keith’s cologne. Yeah, maybe he was falling for Keith.


	20. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spent the Friday night of Keith’s twenty-six birthday eating cold pizza and marshmallows, telling each other childhood stories and counting stars laying on their backs next to each other while they held hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in honor of keithtober we're having keith's b-day  
> also, i have no idea of where galaxy garrison is located

October had come with a lot of work, so much that Keith and Lance barely run into each other these days, at least, not more than rushed mornings filled with the smell of coffee and quick goodbye kisses, and tired conversations before bed. Even on the weekends, it was hard to find some time to spend with each other –Keith had so much paperwork and Lance was always busy marking tests, homework and projects.

However, along with October it also came Keith’s birthday, and Lance would be damned if he missed that or didn’t prepare a great plan and present for his husband.

The 23th of October arrived, cold, being one of those lazy mornings one just wished they could skip their responsibilities and stay in bed. Keith seemed to agree on the matter since, as soon as the alarm went off, he groaned and cuddled closer to Lance, burying his face on Lance’s chest.  

“Good morning, birthday boy.” Lance whispered, kissing his dark hair, tracing shapes on Keith’s exposed back.

“Do you think they’d let me skip work if I call in saying it’s my birthday?” Keith joked, making Lance chuckle.

“You wish.” He teased, making Keith look up at him and pout. “Oh, come on, don’t look at me like that and get that pretty ass out of bed already.”

Lance got out of bed himself, getting in the bathroom to take a quick shower, and heard Keith groan once more, louder this time, missing Lance’s presence already.

When Lance got to the kitchen, though, he was greeted with his mug of hot coffee and a kiss from Keith, just before seeing him off.

“Have a good day, baby.” He told Keith. “Just so you know, I’ve got a great birthday gift for you.”

Keith smiled tenderly. “Your birthday gifts are always amazing, but just having you is more than enough.”

Lance’s heart skipped a beat and he blushed, as if that was their first time saying they loved each other, even if they had been married for years now. Keith laughed at his flustered expression, kissed his forehead, and left to work.  

~*~  

“So, you’re not telling me where we’re going?” Keith asked, changing the song to a My Chemical Romance one, it didn’t matter how old he got, he’d always be an emo at heart.

Lance shook his head. “Nope, you’d have to wait and see, that’s what surprises are, babe.”

Lance, as soon as Keith had come from the Garrison, had greeted him with a big bouquet of red roses and balloons of various colors, making him smile, making up for the long tiring day, and afterwards proceeded to rush them to their car, saying they were going somewhere. Where that _somewhere_ was, Keith still was yet to figure it out.  

It took them hours of driving, before Keith was finally able to recognize where they were.

“I asked your mom for the address of your old house and, luckily enough, no one bought it, apparently is under your name.” Lance explained, once they were standing right in front of Keith’s old house back in Texas, where he used to live with his dad before he died, and he was sent to a foster home. “So, I thought it’d be cool to have a sleepover. We can make a bonfire, have marshmallows, stargaze and–.”

Lance stopped mid-sentence the moment he saw Keith crying, silently whipping his tears with Lance’s blue sweater, one that Keith loved to borrow. Lance froze, taken aback, he had imagined Keith would smile, happy to be there, but he never expected to have him crying like that. Keith wasn’t one to cry that much, Lance was the official crybaby of the house.

He realized then, seeing the way Keith cried while staring at the house, old and rusty, that maybe all of that had brought too many memories to him. Memories of happier times, of his dad, of all the stories he had heard about his parents meeting there. Lance imagined little Keith running around the front yard, laughing, playing with his dad, Keith sitting on the porch while he drew –drawings his dad would put on the fridge as if it was the best masterpiece he had ever seen–, Keith playing videogames in the living room with his dad. Lance, himself, felt like crying at the thought of how that place had seen Keith grow up, had seen his happy self –one that had taken so much to get back– before the world broke him down.

He brought Keith to him, hugging him tight, feeling him wrap his arms around Lance and burying his face on his chest.   

“Keith, baby, it’s okay.” Lance soothed, running his hand up and down his back while little sobs filled the air, making Lance wish things had been different, that Keith hadn’t been put to live such a rough life, that Keith hadn’t been left to be so alone.

After a while, Keith managed to calm down and pulled away from Lance, looking at him with a small smile.

“I’m sorry, this is great, I seriously love that you thought of taking me here, it’s just… it brought so many memories… it reminded me of my dad and…” He sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Keith,” He cupped his cheek, looking at him serious, blue eyes on lilac ones. “you don’t have to say sorry. I’m… I’m the one who’s sorry… I didn’t think it’d hurt you like this, I should’ve known.”

Keith shook his head.

“I like it that you brought me here.” He smiled, a genuine warm smile. “Now come on, I want my marshmallows.”

They spent the Friday night of Keith’s twenty-six birthday eating cold pizza and marshmallows, telling each other childhood stories and counting stars laying on their backs next to each other while they held hands. And that, to Keith, felt like a sweet trip back in time, to a place where everything was easier, next to the love of his life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made myself emo with this  
> omg can't believe i managed to catch up on the delayed prompts and even do today's jesus mental note to try and not miss more than one day   
> anyway, if you liked any of it leave some kudos and comments if you like c:  
> -cris


	21. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith smiled at him, his eyes, as far as Lance could see from underneath the mask, were a bright lilac that seemed to shine through the darkness of the night, fierce and soft at the same time. It left Lance breathless, his thoughts clouded –even if that could also be partly because of the alcohol–, and he found himself taking Keith’s hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a moment i thought i would go back to missing updates because i was so lazy to write today and ended up procastinating it till the very last moment but hopefully i managed to finish it in time!!  
> thanks for the comments, kudos and for reading <3

Lance fixed the mask over his eyes once more, then fixed his long cape over his shoulders, nervous. His sister, Allura, next to him, lightly hit his hand, a silent warning to make him stop, before going back to applying her lipstick.

Allura, contrary to Lance, always seemed to enjoy those royal parties, full of aliens of all ally planets, important people one needed to know how to act around, be diplomatic. She was always happy to put on a new pretty dress, according to the situation, a bit of make-up and her ever-present cute smile on her lips. Lance, however, as much as he acted confident, he was a fit of nerves in front of all those guests, all those strangers who could easily judge him; it was so tiring for him to put on that self-assured front and smile all the time.   

“I heard the galra accepted the invitation this time.” Allura casually said, while also putting on her mask over her eyes.

For some reason, their dad, king Alfor, had decided they’d have a masquerade this time. Lance thought it could be fun to change the theme of the party for once, besides, this way it was harder to recognize people, and that also removed some of his nerves.

“Oh? Why’s that?” Lance asked, curious.

Their parents used to tell them they were onces close to the Galra Empire, Alfor and Zarkon once being best friends, celebrating many reunions and parties both in Altea and Daibazaal. Then, something unfortunate happened, something neither Allura nor Lance knew about, something that was never spoken of, and they slowly lost contact with the galrans. So now, for their dad to invite them to the party, it was something odd to have.

Allura shrugged as a response.  “Let’s just go and see if we figure it out.”

The party, as promising as it sounded with all the masquerade business and the galra appearance, ended up being just as ordinary as the many others Lance, as a part of the altean royalty, had to always attend.

Allura had disappeared from his side at one point, Lance figured she was off somewhere with Romelle, and that left Lance to quietly stand in a corner sipping on his glass of wine by himself, having to smile and have some small talk whenever a guest came to greet him.

He sighed, leaving the empty glass on a tray floating by, and decided to go to the balcony to get some fresh air and get away from the hubbub of the party for a while. He was getting so overwhelmed with so many people around him and the alcohol was starting to get to him, making it suffocating to stay inside for any longer.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t get to be alone outside for too long before he noticed someone else leaning on the rail of the balcony, letting out a sigh that sounded just as exhausted as Lance was feeling.

“Too overwhelming, right?” He heard them say.

Lance turned his head to look at the speaker, being met by a boy about his age but taller, definitely much taller, and with dark purple skin. He was, without a doubt, a galran. He tensed up at that, wary of a population he didn’t remember ever meeting, having been too young to recall the past celebrations with the alien raze, unable to help himself from thinking about all the rumors surrounding the Galra Empire; all the awful things whispered between alteans, when they thought no one was listening. Still, if Lance looked at him, _really_ looked at him, the guy didn’t seem bad, in fact, he was very attractive. His dark hair, long, tempting Lance to run a hand through it. His sharp features, like his jawline and the shape of his nose. It was something so different from anyone Lance had ever met, dangerous but enticing.  

“Yeah.” He managed to say, a little flustered, playing with his fingers while staring at the garden bellow, full of a large range of different flowers and plants, to keep himself from staring at the guy.

The galran sighed, leaning his back on the rail and crossing his arms over his chest. “Nobody even wants to have anything to do with me, I guess galrans are something to be wary about around here.”

At that, Lance felt bad; he had had the same thought at first glance. Now, however, he just felt so ashamed of judging someone solely based on their nationality. A person wasn’t a place, a person was made of so much more.

He let out a laugh.

“I don’t know what’s worse, no attention or too much attention.” He said, also leaning on the rail. “I can’t be there two seconds without having someone come up to me.”

The galran let out a husky laugh too. “It sucks, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

After that, they stood there in silence for a while, just looking at how the party unfolded inside of the main hall, people dancing, drinking and talking –Lance even saw Allura dancing with Romelle, both smiling as they moved across the dance floor.

“I’m Keith, by the way.” The galran, Keith, broke the silence again, extending a hand in his direction.

Lance took it, feeling hot run all over his body at the touch, his heart beating fast inside of his chest.

“Lance.”

Keith smiled at him, his eyes, as far as Lance could see from underneath the mask, were a bright lilac that seemed to shine through the darkness of the night, fierce and soft at the same time. It left Lance breathless, his thoughts clouded –even if that could also be partly because of the alcohol–, and he found himself taking Keith’s hand again.

“How about,” He tentatively asked. “we ditch this party and I show you all the _real_ cool places in this old castle?”

Keith’s smile got bigger, his eyes seemed to shine with more force, and he slightly squeezed Lance hand in his, not letting go.

“I’m in.”  


	22. Drunk Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith, who by now had sobered up considerably, was carrying a really really drunk Lance on his back, who was babbling things that made no sense, and had been clearly too out of it to even walk all the way back to Hogwarts without stumbling on his own feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so back at the time when there was this whole voltron hogwarts au running around the fandom some friends and i went on and on about doing a fanfiction on this theme, we planned so many scenes, wrote some chapters, but unfortunately never got to finish it. so i decided to do one of those scenes for this prompt!! (who knows, maybe one day we actually post the whole thing and you get to see this again and so much more)  

  
November was closing in and so were the exams. Everyone in Hogwarts seemed nervous about the whole matter, carrying books around the hallways, eating breakfast with notes sprawled all over the big long table of the dining room, spells casted and brooms flown all for practice, under the supervision of teachers.

"Hunk, my dear beautiful Hufflepuff, I seriously need you to help me with Herbology or I'm going to fail." Lance said, plopping into the bench, next to his friends who were already having breakfast.

Hunk looked up from his bowl of cereals –his usual, Fruit Loops– and smiled to him, telling him he was okay with studying together.

"If you're as bad at Herbology as you are at Potions you better get help indeed." Keith commented, with a smirk on his face.

"I'm telling you, Kogane, it was _your_ fault the potion exploded."

The day of said incident, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were sharing the class, it was bad enough as it was having James around and all the other Slytherin assholes, but what definitely made it quite the day was when both Keith and Lance managed to mess up the potion for not being careful enough because of being too submerged in their usual bickering. Snape had been so pissed off, he had taken away five points from each house.

"Please, don't start again with whose fault it was." Pidge complained, only then getting their nose off the book they were studying from, the Defense Against The Dark Arts textbook. "I'm still surprised, to this day, that Snape trusted you guys together with a potion."

Lance rolled his eyes and started munching on his own bowl of cereals.

"You know," Lance said, mouth full of Lucky Charms. "I say we deserve a break, a distraction from all the studying for finals, we should sneak out and go to Hogsmeade tonight."

His proposal got the different reactions he was expecting. Hunk wasn't sure it was a good idea. Pidge wanted to stay up, but to study, even if there was still a week left for their first exam. And Keith, as expected, was the only one who actually considered the plan. However, when the night came and everyone was in their common rooms, off for the night, they all found themselves quietly exiting their common rooms to meet at the secret tunnel that led to Hogsmeade. Lance had a great convincing power, knew how to make the perfect puppy eyes, and, deep down, all of his friends wanted to go and have fun, away from books and notes, just as much as Lance.

The plan was to get a few drinks and just hang out, but, it kind of got out of hand at the end.

Lance and Keith, competitive as they were, ended up making it a challenge to see who could drink more shots; which ended up with a really drunk Keith, but nothing compared to Lance, who looked like he was about to fall off his chair at any moment. Hunk, seeing the show they were pulling, quickly saw and accepted the mom-of-the-group roll, drinking just a beer as he laughed at the two dumbasses in front of him and, at the same time, kept Lance from falling. Pidge had never been one to go to parties, barely having attended a few ones, most of them because of their friends dragging them to said parties, so they may have overestimated their alcohol tolerance.

At the end, Hunk, being the voice of reason of the group, paid for all the drinks and led them back to Hogwarts.

"Pidge, are you alright to go to Ravenclaw's common room by yourself?" Hunk asked, once they were at the staircase that made them part ways to their different rooms.

He received an affirmative answer, yet Hunk was still hesitant as to that really being true since they would have fallen into the void at the shift of the stairs had he not pulled them back by the collar of their sweater just in time to avoid the fatal fall. Hunk sighed, eying them one last time before they all waved them off, seeing them go up the stairs that led to Ravenclaw with a bit of struggle.

Hunk turned to look at the frenemies duo, up to his next problem to solve, get those two to bed.

Keith, who by now had sobered up considerably, was carrying a really _really_ drunk Lance on his back, who was babbling things that made no sense, and had been clearly too out of it to even walk all the way back to Hogwarts without stumbling on his own feet.

"I'll take him to Gryffindor, don't worry." Keith assured, seeing the tired expression on their friend's face. "You already had to bear with our drunk dumb asses all night. I can handle this idiot on my own."

Lance complained at the insult, _loud_ , way too loud considering they shouldn't be there, and Hunk covered his mouth, feeling both anxious and entertained at the show drunk Lance had been pulling all night. Keith just told him to shut up, accompanying the words with another insult.

"Okay, don't get into trouble you too."

After that, Hunk was off to his own room too.

"I'm not even that drunk." Lance pouted, slurring his words, making it impossible to believe such statement.

Keith laughed. "Right, sure."

Lance struggled on Keith's back, making him scold him to stay still to no avail, until he got back on his feet.

"Let's go." He said then, walking to the opposite direction of where Keith knew the Gryffindor common room was.

Keith grabbed his wrist. "It's this way, honey."

Lance's cheeks got even redder than the alcohol had already made them to be, and he looked away. In the dim light of the hallway, Keith couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him. A guy that drove him crazy, that was quickly making him fall, fast, in a way he had never liked no one before. Despite the banter, despite how much they disliked each other at first, Keith couldn't deny they had come to become close friends.

Lance shook his head, coming closer, as if whatever he was about to say was a secret to the whole castle.

"We're not going to bed just yet." He declared. "You and I are having a night adventure."

Turns out, their little adventure consisted on getting hot cocoa and sitting next to the big windows to stare at the night view, Lance being too exhausted for a bigger plan. Keith felt relieved at that, he didn't feel like chasing after Lance, stopping him from doing drunk shenanigans that would surely get them into trouble in the morning.

Lance leaned on Keith's shoulder, making his heart pick up speed. He was so close, he could feel Lance's bangs tickling the skin of his neck and his hot breath. He silently looked at him. His eyes were closed, resting, his long lashes hiding away those bright blue eyes, lips slightly parted.

Keith wanted to kiss him so bad.

He leaned in, his face few inches away from Lance's, Keith could see all of the beautiful freckles all across the bridge of his nose and cheeks, two next to his left eye, their lips almost touching.

He sighed, pulling away.

"We should probably go to bed already." He said, instead.

Keith knew Lance didn't feel the same, he was always talking about this guy he liked, and, besides, it wouldn't be fair to kiss him in his state. Keith would feel as if he was taking advantage of him.

Lance protested at first, disappointed at ending the night there, but still followed Keith to their rooms.

They stood at the hallway where their paths parted, like they had done a few hours ago. Keith would've gone to Slytherin's, but he didn't think he could trust Lance alone and didn't want to leave him just yet, so he took Lance hand in his and took him to Gryffindor's.

"Don't leave." Lance said then, once they reached the door and Keith made a move to let go of his hand and go downstairs to Slytherin's common room. "Sleep with me."

For a second, Keith thought he misheard Lance, but he was staring right at him with those deep blue eyes, without hesitation, it felt as if all the alcohol had evaporated and there stood Lance, sober and honest, beging him to stay.

So Keith stayed.

The next morning, Keith woke up snuggled next to Lance, their limbs tangled, Keith almost on top of Lance.

It was a good way of waking up. Definitely, better than how Pidge later told them they had woken up, in the cold hallway in front of Ravenclaw's common room, having been so drunk they answered the riddle wrong.


	23. Enemies to Lovers / Friends to Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had found love, in the promise Lance had whispered under the stars, under unknown constellations, when he swore he’d never leave Keith’s side. And Keith had cried and smiled, feeling the weight of a loneliness he had been carrying for years fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turns out today's prompt was so klance i couldn't think about anything original and i was also kind of emotional because of keith's birthday (i mean, poor emo baby probably spent so many birthdays alone and now he has the love and support he deserves) so this came out. it's simple and short but i hope you like it!!

Keith had spent most of his life alone, he was used to people leaving him behind, not liking him. It had always been that way. The loneliness he had built up, accumulated, ripping him from inside, spilling out in the form of anger. He let his sadness out in punches, through sneaky and offensive comments, pushing people away because it was better to force himself into solitude than being shoved into it by others. It was better than being abandoned again.

He was used to being alone, anyways. He had learnt to live with it. Somedays it just hurt a bit more, the loneliness dragging him into a spiral of fears –fear of not being worthy enough for anyone and that being the reason why nobody stuck around for too long, of ending up alone for the rest of his days, dying by himself, leaving this world unnoticed and unmissed.

And then, as if fate was already pleased, done with making him suffer, their paths crossed, and Team Voltron was born.

When he first met Lance, who immediately displayed how much he disliked him, he wasn’t surprised, it didn’t even hurt that much, it was just a residual pain in his chest that Keith always ignored as if it was just another normal and okay body function. He was well aware of how arrogant and how much of an asshole he had been back in his Garrison days, he had been in such a bad place, and the anger and pain leaked out of him without a way to stop it.

Keith didn’t like Lance either at first. He was so loud, so full of himself, always flirting, always speaking so highly of himself. He was likable, surrounded by _so many_ people who loved him. It took a lot to even admit it to himself, but it made Keith itch with jealousy, how loved Lance was, how many friends and family he had while Keith could maybe count on Shiro, and that’s it; at least, until he later found his mom.

But, as he spent more and more time with Lance, watching each other’s backs during battles, eating space goo next to each other at meals or simply just chilling at the lounge; Keith came to understand Lance better. Lance façade slowly fell, like puzzle pieces, crumbling to the ground. Keith saw the true Lance, his insecurities, his weaknesses, but also how caring he was, how he always got out of his way to make Keith smile on a bad day and made the good ones even better, his silly jokes and, as unbelievable as it sounded, Keith even grew to like his stupid pick-up lines. Because it all changed so fast and, at the same time, looking back at all they’d went through, so slowly, and now Keith was at the other end of Lance’s pick-up lines. And, suddenly, Keith was always holding Lance hand –under the table at reunions, playing with his fingers, walking around a new ally planet hand-in-hand, or just relaxing while watching an old altean movie Coran had showed them. At one point they had also started to sleep together, in the same bed, cuddled under the covers and waking up to kisses all over their faces, full of a love Keith never thought he’d get.

Keith had found love, in the promise Lance had whispered under the stars, under unknown constellations, when he swore he’d never leave Keith’s side. And Keith had cried and smiled, feeling the weight of a loneliness he had been carrying for years fly away, while Lance lovingly held him in his arms, shielding him from all harm in the world.  


	24. Distopy / Post-apocalyptic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "N-No. You can't... you can't cut my arm! Are you crazy!? Just go! Find the others and leave me here!"
> 
> "You're the one who's crazy if you think I'm leaving your dumb ass here! We either cut off your arm or I stay here until you turn into a zombie and turn me afterwards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i couldn't post yesterday i had a busy day and couldn't finish the whole prompt in time

If anyone had told Lance a year ago this would happen, he wouldn't have believed them, he would've laughed so hard his belly would've hurt. He would've laughed his ass off next to a just as incredulous and entertained Pidge, thinking about how that was just a product of watching too many movies, of believing in too many fantasies and having too much imagination. A zombie apocalypse? What was the odds of something like that happening?

But it did. 

It spread like a plague, fast and unexpected. They all woke up to the news, to it happening, and before they could even process it or find out how this had happened, they were all packing as many things from their small Galaxy Garrison dorm rooms as they could and fleeing. 

They started off being a big group, which was good, because Lance had seen enough stuff about zombie apocalypses to know the recommended option was to move in groups, that no one was left behind on their own. That, and gathering weapons, of course. They had the weapons, they were at the Garrison, after all, but they did get behind of the group; Lance and Keith lost the others. 

They had been surprised by a mob of zombies and Lance ended up staying behind, being too surrounded by the undead to run away with the group, his laser gun shooting at all the corpses, trying to get out. Keith was the only one to notice him struggling and, thus, the only one to go back to his aid. 

They made it out alive, despite how much they had struggled to keep the zombies away from them, and entered a, by now, deserted and damaged building –the people in the town they were currently in had all run away or been turned into zombies, Lance could still see the marks of shots and hits on the walls of the buildings, some of them looking about to collapse. Lance plopped on the cold tile floor, exhausted, feeling hot all over his body from the fight. At least, that was what he thought, until he saw Keith's panicked expression. He questioned him by raising an eyebrow at him, silently asking what was wrong, and Keith kneeled on the floor in front of him, knife trembling on his hands. 

"Your arm..." He whispered, voice shaky, and Lance followed his gaze to his left arm. There, covered in blood, was a bite mark. He had been bitten by a zombie.

So Lance would be the first to go down. He wasn't even surprised, he should've been more careful, he should've fought those zombies better, not let them get too close; but he failed, as he always did. 

Lance saw the first tear roll down Keith's pale cheeks, his shaky hands and trembling lip. "I'm gonna cut your arm off." 

And, despite how upset and anxious Keith had seemed, he still managed to make his words sound like a firm statement, making Lance suddenly feel cold all over his body at said words. 

"N-No. You can't... you can't cut my arm! Are you crazy!?" Now he was the one shaking, panicking at the thought of his arm being cut off right then and there. "Just go! Find the others and leave me here!"

Keith grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the wall behind them, almost siting on Lance's lap from how close they were now. He was crying more now, as if the simple thought of leaving Lance there was tearing him apart. 

"You're the one who's crazy if you think I'm leaving your dumb ass here!" He shouted, a sob escaping his lips at the end. "We either cut off your arm or I stay here until you turn into a zombie and turn me afterwards."

Lance looked at him as if he was insane. 

But Keith loved him too much to leave him there. They had been having this on and off relationship, they weren't dating, but they weren't just friends either, and Keith was ashamed to admit that he had helplessly fallen for that idiot, even if that wasn't anything serious. 

"Just–!" Lance tried to insist.

"I love you, you idiot!" Keith shouted, looking at him straight in the eyes, making sure Lance got the message, seeing his wide-open blue eyes, in shock, even if he probably could already tell Keith cared way too much. "So I'm not leaving you!"

Lance opened his mouth and then closed it again, and then, unexpectedly and so predictably at the same time, grabbed his face and smashed their lips together. 

Lance felt so hot under Keith, burning, and he knew he was going to turn soon if they didn't do anything soon.

They pulled apart and Lance softly caressed Keith's cheek, whipping away one last tear. 

"Do it." Lance said, looking away, as if he didn't want to see it.

Keith took a deep breath and nodded, the hand holding his knife trembling once more. He put the knife close to Lance's skin, a bit higher to the bite mark, he took another deep breath, and then he pressed the knife on Lance's skin, hard, hearing the awful scream that escaped Lance's throat. 


	25. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be jealous, you weren't third wheeling, I was just trying to get your attention."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it's hard to keep up with this whole updating everyday. plus, yesterday i had this whole ass need to draw lance AGAIN because he's my baby and i just love him too much (in case anyone wants to see my drawings im crisbarakart both on instagram and twitter #shamelessselfpromo)

  
As he watched Allura laugh one more time, slightly leaning on Lance, at one of his stupid jokes –but admittedly, kind of funny, it had him hiding a smile behind furrowed lips– Keith felt like standing up and leaving, not caring about how he was supposed to go over the plan for the next mission with them. This had been going on for weeks, Lance and the princess had been getting closer recently, spending more time together, and Keith wouldn't care that much if it wasn't about how him, as the new leader of Voltron, Lance, as his right-hand man, and Allura, as the princess, were always meeting up to discuss business matters. That, and the fact that he was hopelessly in love with Lance. It left him feeling deeply uncomfortable and upset, to see the man he loved with another woman, having him third-wheeling most of the time, to make things worse.

He ignored them, deciding to just pretend they weren't there, going back to the papers he had laying on the conference room table where the three of them were meeting that morning. However, after a while of hearing Lance's soft laugh, his husky voice, his teasing and silly jokes, making it impossible for Keith to read a whole sentence, he stood up. The duo shut up, turning to look at Keith.

"I think that's enough for today, I can finish reading this report in my room." He simply said, as an explanation to their confused looks.

They both nodded, still looking sort of taken aback, and Keith gathered his things and left.

How could he have had any sort of hope in Lance returning his feelings? He thought things were better between them now, that with the rivalry gone, all the fighting watching each other's back, and Allura being –well, more like had been– with Lotor he may have got a chance with Lance. But, apparently, he was wrong. He was pretty sure Allura would never return Lance's feelings, she had rejected him numerous times, he thought Lance had moved on from her by now. But, oh how life liked to prove him wrong and screw him over.

He sighed, going down one of the Galaxy Garrison hallways that led to his dorm room. It was time he faced it, Lance and him would never happen, he needed to move on.

"Keith, wait!" He heard Lance voice behind him, and the heavy steps that followed, Lance running to catch up.

It felt as fate playing with him, as if the moment he resolved to forget about him, Lance came running behind him making sure he wouldn't.

He turned around, facing the boy that was now trying to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern swimming in his blue eyes. "You seem kind of down."

The response came automatic. "Yeah, I'm fine."

But he should've know this was Lance; good at hiding his own sadness but quick to see the other's. So he leant in, closer, looking at him dead in the eyes, making Keith nervous.

"I know you're not." He said. "Allura also noticed."

At the mention of the girl's name, Keith felt his stomach fall again, that bittersweet taste on his mouth once more.

_Stop saying her name, say mine instead._

"Just go back with Allura, you guys were having fun together, I'm okay."

And then Lance's expression changed, going from worried eyes to a smirk quickly making his way on his lips.

" _Oh_ ," He said, teasing, his expression clearly entertained with whatever was going on. "I get it. You're jealous."

The moment those words left Lance's mouth, Keith felt like his own soul left too. Was he that obvious? Was he really that bad at hiding his feelings for Lance?

"I-I'm not." He stuttered and bit his tongue, realizing how that just gave him out more.

Lance looked at him with the same mocking expression, clearly not buying any of that. Yet, before Keith could say anything else, something that would fix this situation and that wouldn't have his crush knowing he loved him quite a lot and so it hurt like a bitch to see him always so close to his girlfriend –or whatever he and Allura were now–, Lance cupped his face. Keith tensed under his touch, not expecting that at all, and Lance smiled once more, only gentler this time, his teasing almost gone.

"So, Allura was right, huh? You like me back."

Keith froze at those words, slowly processing them. Lance knew he liked him. Lance liked him too. Allura was just helping to get them together, apparently?

"Wh–?"

He couldn't even finish the sentence, that Lance was already kissing him, pinning him against the nearest wall, and Keith complied, kissing back, melting into the kiss. One of Lance's hands ended up on his waist, pulling him closer, while Keith surrounded his neck with his arms. Closer.

When Lance broke the kiss, Keith could almost feel his knees weak.

"Don't be jealous, you weren't third wheeling, I was just trying to get your attention." Lance said, and, for a second, as in love as he was, Keith felt like punching that cute asshole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and all the kudos and comments!!   
> -cris


	26. Social Media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @loverboi asked you: im not a photographer but i can picture you and me together ;) also, love the pics you just posted, you know, you look a lot like my next boyfriend -leandro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had yesteday's prompt almost finished but i ended up falling asleep before i finished writing it lol

Keith sighed, scrolling down Lance's Curious Cat profile, seeing all the questions he received. Lance had so many people confessing their love for him, saying he was their crush, how they had seen him around campus and thought he was so hot, along with other questions about him. Lance was also Keith's crush, he had liked him for quite a few now, ever since they were put in the same group once in a college project last year. He knew Lance was funny, nice and very intelligent, even if he sometimes looked as if he didn't think so himself. Keith liked to look at him from afar, that was his only option anyway, the both of them, for whatever reason it was, didn't really get along. Well, not his only option, he was ashamed to admit he sent him Curious Cat anons almost every day, signing his asks as 'akira'.

_Anon asked you: You looked so fine today, those tight jeans really know how to make your ass look great. -Akira_

He sent his daily ask, leaving the tab open to see when Lance answered.

He didn't have faith in anything happening between them, he didn't think Lance would ever return his feelings, he had tons of other people interested, boys and girls who were probably so much better than him. Keith however? His Curious Cat only had the daily automatic question, and a few asks from his friends. That, and a particular anon who liked to send him asks every day, just like Keith did with Lance. However, he never thought much of it, it was probably just a joke. Or so he thought.

That day, when he went back to check if Lance had answered his question –a teasing _'come take them off ;)_ '–, he noticed he also had an ask. He stared at the username for a while, thinking that maybe he suddenly didn't know how to read, because there was no way Lance McClain had sent that.

_@loverboi asked you: im not a photographer but i can picture you and me together ;) also, love the pics you just posted, you know, you look a lot like my next boyfriend -leandro_

He froze, 'leandro' was the name of his regular anon. But, there was no way Lance was his anon, was there? Yet, the way he wrote, in all lower case, the wink face, the pick-up lines... it made so much sense that Lance and Leandro were the same person.

Still, what was he supposed to do now? Was this a mistake? A joke? Should he send him a DM and ask what was that all about? Before he could go overboard with it all, his gay panic was stopped by a new DM popping up on his phone. Keith almost dropped his phone when he saw Lance had slid into his DMs.

_@loverboi: umm look, im sorry about that ask, it was hunk who send it, im sorry if i bothered you_

He deflated at reading that, part of him was hoping the ask was true, that Lance was really the anon that had a crush on Keith.

_@bladeboi: Oh. It’s fine._

√√ Seen

Keith sighed, that had just been the most awkward and pathetic conversation he had ever had with someone online and, to make things worse, it was with his crush. He went back to look at his Curious Cat ask, and then went back to read the two messages they had sent each other. He sighed again. Fuck it.

_@bladeboi: Well, it kinda sucks, cause I do like you._

And, at the same time he sent that, being too focused typing to notice the ‘ _@loverboy is typing_ ’ on his screen, Lance sent him another message too.

_@loverboi: fuck it, i do like you_

For a few minutes, no one sent any other message, as if Lance was trying to process the information just as Keith was. As if none of them could believe the words they could read on their screens.

Lance ended up being the first one to reply.

_@loverboi: wAIT WHAT_

_@loverboi: you like me?????_

Keith bit his lower lip, embarrassed, reading the two messages a few more times before gathering the strength to reply.

_@bladeboi: Yeah… I’m actually Akira…_

He confessed, nervous to the core. What if Lance thought he was a creep, sending him all of those anons almost every day? He had said such embarrassing things, thinking he would never get to a point where he’d confess his true identity. He just figured he’d sent him asks, enjoying how, unknowingly, Lance was talking to him, until he got over his dumb crush.

_@loverboi: omg youre kidding_

_@loverboi: im leandro, that wasn’t hunk and it wasn’t a joke_

Keith smiled, a silly whipped smile. He couldn’t believe both of them had been silly enough to spam each other’s Curious Cats anonymously on a daily base, under a made-up name, until one of them slipped and forgot to click on the anon option.

After that, they ended up texting none stop for the rest of the afternoon, at one point, Lance had even sent him his phone number, so they could actually text instead of using the Twitter DMs. Turns out, as much as they both liked to pretend they didn’t like each other, they did like the other a lot and had more common interests that they knew. Maybe that could actually develop into something more than a bunch of Curious Cat anons.   


	27. Exchanging Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, my god! I can’t be trapped in your stupid mullet-ed body!” Keith screamed, touching his hair for more emphasis. “And who the fuck sleeps on his street clothes? Don’t you have some pajamas?”  
> “It’s more useful to sleep in your street clothes in case the galra attacks!” Lance shouted back. “And what the fuck do you put on your face? It's all sticky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i really liked this prompt idea but i didn't really have anything planned but then i started writing and omgg i'm pretty satisfied with how it turned out! hope you guys enjoy it!!

That morning the residents of the Castle of Lions woke up to a high-pitched, horrendous scream coming from Keith’s room and, not long after, a similar one from Lance. They all got out of their rooms, ready to find out whatever was wrong so early in the morning, only to find the two culprits in the middle of the hallway, bickering, as per usual. Yet, there was something odd in the whole situation, Keith’s scream had sounded more exaggerated than it would usually be, whereas Lance’s had been a little bit too calm to be Lance, and now, seeing them argue with each other, it didn’t really look like their usual playful fights. It looked like a panicked fight.

“Oh, my god! I can’t be trapped in your stupid mullet-ed body!” Keith screamed, touching his hair for more emphasis. “And who the fuck sleeps on his street clothes? Don’t you have some pajamas?”

“It’s more useful to sleep in your street clothes in case the galra attacks!” Lance shouted back. “And what the fuck do you put on your face? It’s all sticky.”

The rest of Team Voltron stared at the duo in utter confusion, alternating looking at Keith and then at Lance and back to Keith once more. Then, as if after arguing for a while they finally noticed they weren’t alone, they turned to their friends.

Keith, as soon as he saw Hunk, jumped into his arms, crying.

“Hunk, buddy, help me!” He cried, holding tight into an awkward Hunk who didn’t really know how to respond to Keith, who was usually anything but affectionate, hugging him. “I can’t be trapped in this body, it’s awfully pale, and god, the mullet, nope, no, no, no, no, nope! And have you seen Keith’s skin? It doesn’t even know what a moisturizer is!”

“Stop criticizing my hair!” Lance shouted, getting angry.   

As soon as Hunk heard the word ‘moisturizer’ his eyes went wide, pulling apart from Keith just enough to look at him. “Lance!?”

“Yes! Yes, it’s Lance inside a mullet-ed body!”

“Wait. If that is Lance,” Pidge said, pointing at Keith and then turning to look at Lance, pointing their little finger at him too. “that’s Keith?”

“Yes!” Lance and Keith screamed in unison.

“What the quiznak.”

~*~  

“Okay, according to my scanners, Keith and Lance exchanged bodies due to that food they ate yesterday.” Pidge explained, looking into their computer, reading a bunch of data.

They had visited a new ally planet yesterday, Lance had found a weird-looking purple fruit and, after asking if it was edible, getting an affirmative response from an alien native, had tried it. Regardless of how delicious it looked, with that bright violet that, embarrassingly enough, reminded him of Keith’s eyes, it tasted awful. So, seeing Keith a few steps ahead of him, he decided to give the rest of it to him, to make him suffer the disgusting taste too. Keith had insulted him and thrown the remains of the fruit at a laughing Lance.

“As it seems, if two people eat from the same fruit, they exchange bodies for a day.” Pidge finished explaining. “I’m actually surprised it wasn’t Hunk who ended up in this situation.”

“Hey!” Exclaimed an offended Hunk, sitting on the couch of the lounge, next to Pidge.

“Well, if you ask me, it doesn’t come as much of a surprise seeing how Lance and Keith are all the time with each other.” Allura said, looking at them with a tired expression, like a mom who had to constantly put up with her kids’ shenanigans.  

“Anyways, seeing as it’s just for a day, I’d say not to worry and make the most of it!” Pidge concluded, with a teasing cheerfulness.

“Make the most of it!?” Keith –or Lance– shouted, still horrified, even after Hunk had prepared the both of them hot cocoa to calm them down. “I want my body back!”

“For once, I agree.” Lance –Keith– added, nodding his head.

“Sorry, guys, you’ll have to suffer through this.” Shiro said, resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, getting up to leave to his own matters for the day.

Soon, everyone was off to their own thing and only Keith and Lance remained in the lounge.

Keith sighed. “I’m going to my room to do something with your face, I can’t live in this body knowing is so poorly taken care of.”

Lance got up, following Keith, offended. “You’re not putting weird junk on my face! I like my skin as it is!”

At the end, though, as much as Keith protested, they both ended up in Lance’s room, having a skincare session together. And, surprisingly enough, Keith didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would, he actually kind of enjoyed it, it gave them time to talk and spend time together bonding. When they weren’t arguing, it was nice being with each other, they found out. And, after a whole day spent with each other, with some casual fights, skincare session and training together in the training deck –Keith was so annoyed, Lance’s body lacked so much training, in his opinion, and definitely wasn’t as good as his on hand-to-hand combat– they ended up falling asleep together in the lounge, exhausted. The rest of Voltron found them cuddled together in the sofa and couldn’t help but to smile and snap a few photos, for the posterity.

 


	28. Movies / Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babeee, let’s have a movie marathon night.”  
> Keith had learnt, from the years they had been living together, ever since they came back to Earth, that ‘Movie marathon night’ was how Lance liked to call watching really cheesy movies, cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has so much fluff, it'll leave you soft™

Keith was calmly reading a book when Lance plopped down on the sofa next to him, making Keith give him a glare at how roughly he had sat on the sofa, making him slightly bounce at doing so. Lance just sheepishly smiled at him, like he always did, before wrapping one arm around one of Keith’s and resting his head on Keith’s shoulder.

“Babeee,” He said, stretching out the ‘e’. “let’s have a movie marathon night.”

Keith finished reading the page he was currently on, knowing that, if Lance was there, he wouldn’t get to read more than that, and looked at his boyfriend. Keith had learnt, from the years they had been living together, ever since they came back to Earth, that ‘Movie marathon night’ was how Lance liked to call watching really cheesy movies, cuddled together. And, although the book he was reading was in an interesting part and he was really enjoying reading with the background sound of the rain outside and his cup of tea, he closed the book and gave Lance a smile. Lance beamed at that and it felt like the sun peeking out from the clouds of rain outside, making Keith’s smile grow, _soft_.

“Okay, I’ll go start making popcorn, you grab the blankets from our bedroom!” Lance said, excitedly, getting up, making Keith immediately miss the warmth of his body pressed against his.

Keith smiled again, as a thunder broke in the background, reminded of one of the many reasons he loved Lance –he could find happiness in anything.

“Let’s watch To All Of The Boys I’ve Loved Before, I heard it’s a good movie.” Lance suggested, once they were settled back in the sofa with popcorn and a ton of blankets, even Cinnamon had joined them, meowing in agreement as Lance scrolled through Netflix to find said movie.  

Keith didn’t particularly like romance movies, they were okay to him, but Lance loved them with a passion that made Keith enjoy more watching his reactions than the movie itself.

“Okay, but I’m picking the next movie.” Keith said.

The movie, as expected, was cheesy and your usual fake dating cliché, but Lance seemed to love it so much, fangirling at every romantic scene and alleging that he’d die if he was in the movie because ‘everyone is so pretty, my bisexual ass is shaking’. Keith playfully hit him at that, laughing, and Lance crawled even closer, leaving a kiss on Keith’s neck, assuring him he was the only one for him.   

When the movie ended, Lance grabbed Cinnamon in the air, rubbing his face on the cat’s.

“Wasn’t that super cute, Cinnamon? You also love romance movies, right?” He asked Cinnamon, in a silly baby tone, and the cat just meowed.

Lance laid him on his lap again, petting him and making him purr in content. Cinnamon just loved Lance so much.

“Okay, my turn.” Keith said, taking the remote from Lance’s hands.

When Lance saw the movie on screen, the hand caressing Cinnamon’s back paused, and he stared at the TV, tense.

Keith smirked, teasingly deciding to play dumb. “What, excited for this movie, baby?”

“Kogane, I hate you so much.”

The movie Keith had chosen was Hell Fest, a horror movie, and, as much as Keith enjoyed scary movies, Lance couldn’t stand them, he was too easily scared for them.   

Keith laughed, pulling Lance closer, leaving a kiss on his forehead.

As much as Lance complained, they did end up watching Hell Fest, Keith watched cheesy romance movies for Lance and Lance went through scary movies for Keith.   

“Aah, is it over already?” Lance asked, covering his face with his hand but still peeking through his fingers to try and see some of the movie.      

“Yes.” Keith lied, just in the right moment, and when Lance looked, he was met with a jump scare that sent a bunch of popcorn flying in the air.

Keith laughed, so much, because Lance’s reactions were always priceless. Cinnamon, however, didn’t look as pleased, seeing as he let out an annoyed meow at the sudden abrupt movement and at the popcorn falling on his dark black fur. Lance pouted, watching Cinnamon leave the room to find somewhere else to nap.

“You’re so mean! You even made Cinnamon leave.”

“That, honey, was technically your fault, you were the one who showered the poor thing in popcorn.” Keith said, pinching Lance's cheek, not being able to resist his cute pout.

Lance gave him a glare but, when the music went back to a suspense one, hugged Keith again, burying his face on his chest, swearing he wasn’t gonna look this time. Keith smiled, not ashamed to admit part of the appeal of watching this kind of movies with Lance was how much of a scary cat he was, making it the perfect opportunity for cuddling while watching a good movie, and absentmindedly ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, hugging him closer when another jump scare and a loud thunder scared him again.   

When the movie ended, Lance was almost sitting on his lap, hugging him tight. Keith caressed his back, making a shiver run down Lance’s spine, and kissed the top of his head.

“Come on, you can pick another one of your cheesy af movies.” Keith said, to compensate for the suffering he had made Lance go through.

Lance jumped out of his arms, to grab the remote that was on the coffee table, and Keith pouted, missing him on his arms once more. When Lance came back into his arms, movie already chosen, Keith groaned.

“The Notebook again?”  

“Listen, it’s the best romance movie ever, I’m sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Lance simply stated, pulling the blankets closer to them and cuddling.

Keith sighed as the movie started, ready to see a squealing Lance that, by the end of the movie, would be crying his eyes out, declaring how that was the most beautiful love story he had ever seen –after Keith and Lance’s. And maybe, Keith would cry too, touched, imagining how it’d be to also spend a whole life next to the love of his life, namely, Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lance is canonically a scary cat and if you don't believe me go watch the episode where the castle of lions tries to kill them all and lance gets so scared thinking the castle is haunted  
> omg guys thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and reads!! it really means a lot and i'm glad you're all enjoying this  
> -cris


	29. College

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Help, I’ve fallen in love with The Mullet Guy and I can’t get up.”  
> “You’re literally standing right now.” Pidge stated.  
> “It’s a meme.” Both Lance and Allura defended.  
> “Just leave it, they’re chaotic bis.” Hunk answered, and, honestly, Lance couldn’t agree more with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would be this challenge if i didn't struggle updating the last days of it  
> there's only two fictober prompts left :'(  
> also, i don't think i'll be able to post today's too so i think i'll just post the last prompts tomorrow

Lance bounced excitedly next to Allura, Hunk and Pidge, heading for the bleachers. Today was the night of the big game, the infamous Altea University versus Galra University. The two universities had been known to be rivals for years and, whenever there was a competition of this kind, everyone was ready to go and cheer for their team. Lance and his group of friends tended to go see the games whenever there was a match, it was their excuse to hang out, to sit there and stare at sweaty man running around while they caught up on the last gossip around campus. It was usually pretty deserted, a few students siting around in the bleachers with their friends, just hanging around. That night, though, it was at full capacity, everyone being too thrilled by the competitivity of the two colleges to miss out on the football match.

“Wow,” Allura said, looking around for empty seats like the rest of the group. “you can tell tonight we’re playing against Galra Uni.”

They all nodded in agreement and, when Lance managed to spot four empty seats in the back rows, they all rushed there, before the seats got taken.

It wasn’t that long, after Allura told the group how one student in her anatomy class had managed to almost drop the human heart they were studying that day on the teacher, making Lance chuckle, a cloud of breath coming out of his mouth due to the cold, that they started to see the players enter the field.

From that distance, Lance couldn’t really see with all details the players, in his position, two seats before the last row of seats, the football team players were almost just silhouettes with numbers printed on the back of their t-shirts. It was fine, though, he came for the game and the gossips Allura was amazingly good at handling, bringing new juicy ones to each football match they attended, and maybe – _just_ maybe– to satisfy his bisexual needs by checking out the players asses in those tight leggings. He didn’t care for a particular player as to have the need to be able to watch closer.

That was, of course, until Lance spotted him.

Dressed up in the purple Galra uniform, with the number one printed on his back, shouting commands to the rest of his team. Lance couldn’t hear a word from up there, but he still noticed the clouds of his breath that faintly covered his pale face, fading away in the tips of his long black hair. He was surprised he stood up so fiercely, as if he wasn’t feeling the cold on that short-sleeved shirt, when Lance was shaking next to Allura on his navy-blue sweater.

Lance’s eyes followed him through the field, as he spoke to the last members of his team, and then, suddenly, he turned around, making Lance’s heart skip a beat at how the Galra player noticed him looking at him and stared back and, although Lance couldn't really distinguish much from up there, he could almost swear he winked at him before running off to the center of the field.

And maybe Lance would be kind of ashamed to admit that, instead of cheering for his team and listening closely to every gossip, his eyes trailed after the Galra player during all the game, silently cursing when he got tackled to the ground or when they took the ball from him, and smiling every time he did a cool move.

“Oh, my god.” Allura exclaimed, after the game ended and everyone was in their own groups, hanging around or leaving, looking at something or _someone_ ahead of them. “Help, I’ve fallen in love and I can’t get up.”

“Allura, you’re literally standing right now.” Pidge stated.

“It’s a meme.” Both Lance and Allura defended, the girl not even taking her eyes off that _someone_ she was looking at and Lance trying to see who she was looking at.

“Okay, memes aside, who have you fallen in love with?” Hunk asked, just as curious as the others.

Allura pointed at a group of Galra students, some of them being football players, still dressed up in their team uniform.

“The blond girl with the pony tails, the one standing next to that guy with the mullet.”

Lance, upon seeing the girl and _the mullet guy_ froze in spot. No way. Why had his lovely bi friend had to end up with a crush on one of the Galra Dude friends? Knowing her, she’d want to go over there and shamelessly flirt with her, not after she dragged her other lovely bi friend –aka Lance– with her for moral support.

Lance let out a laugh, one of those you let out when the situation is just too much.

“No way, I’m not going with you.” He simply said, moving to the stairs that led down the bleachers, ready to flee, but effectively caught by the arm by both Allura and Pidge.

“Why not?” Allura pouted.

Lance looked away, gay panic settling in.

“Because help, I’ve fallen in love with The Mullet Guy and I can’t get up.”

“Again, you’re both standing.” Pidge said, at the same time as Allura squealed an excited ‘Oh, my god’.

“Just leave it, they’re chaotic bis.” Hunk answered, and, honestly, Lance couldn’t agree more with that.

“We’re going!” She declared, no room for complains, dragging Lance towards the Galra group with her.

The group itself was the girl Allura liked, the guy Lance liked and two other guys who were clearly a thing. After some quick presentations, Allura effectively moved the conversation to just Romelle and her, taking no time in flirting with the girl, who, by the giggles and blush on her cheeks, seemed just as interested. Shiro and Adam proved to really be a couple the moment they entered their own romantic world, flirting with each other, ending up leaving Lance and Keith to their own matters.  

“So, did you enjoy the game?” Keith, The Mullet Guy, asked him, after they both saw Shiro and Adam start to make out right there.

Lance awkwardly nodded, lost in how beautiful his eyes looked from up close, a bright lilac that matched his football uniform.

“Yeah, it was a cool game.”

Keith smirked. “Cool to know you liked it, even when I could see you staring at me all the time.”

Lance blushed furiously, feeling his whole body hot, under the teasing expression Keith was giving him.

“Well, if you noticed, that just means you were staring as well.” Lance retorted, jokingly.

Yet, Keith smirked once more.

“Maybe I was.”

Lance felt his heart skip a beat once more and blushed again. Keith let out a soft laugh.

“Why don’t we go have some hot drinks together? Seems like my friends already have plans and you know, there’s this cute guy I’d like to get to know better.”

Lance smiled. “Sounds good to me.”


	30. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s it, I’m going to get you dinner every night when you get back and I’m going to be mad if you don’t rest and stay warm when you need to.”   
> Keith let out a weak laugh, but still looking much better now that when Lance had found him.   
> “You need to sleep, though, I get back pretty late.”  
>  “I know how to take care of myself, not like a mullet guy I know. I’m gonna be there for you, you’re not alone anymore.”   
>  “Good to know I’ll have a cutie taking care of me always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't write at ALL yesterday ;-; and today i've been busy with other things so i only managed to finish one of the prompts, i'll see if i can post the last one today

Moving out for college was such a big change for Lance. Since he was a kid, he’d always dreamt to be an astronaut –at first it was just the simple dream a kid would have, being an astronaut, a singer or an actor, but then, when he started learning more about astronomy and space, it became a real passion and aspiration for the future. So he pushed himself to get high grades at high school, rising his GPA, and hoped it was good enough to be accepted at no other but the Galaxy Garrison, the best school for those who wanted to get to go to space one day. And there he was now, in the USA, after flying all the way from Cuba, standing in his new room in the Garrison dorms.

Empty.

The room was empty. No sign of his assigned roommate anywhere. If it wasn’t for the NASA posters, a few others of music groups and random clothes and books scattered on the bed, Lance would’ve sworn he would have the room all for himself. He shrugged it off, maybe they had gone out and would come back later.

Still, this situation continued for days, weeks, even months. Lance assumed his mysterious roommate had the afternoon shift of classes, while he had the morning one, and that’s why they never bumped into each other. It made Lance a little sad, part of him was so excited to move out of his parents’ house and life by himself with someone else. He was bumped to meet new people, he had been imagining what kind of person his roommate would be for days, all the things they’d do together and all the conversations, but he had been met with an empty side of the room, all those conversations he had planned on having with his roommate would, quite literally, be like talking to a wall.

It wasn’t all bad, though, and Lance could proudly say he wouldn’t spend his college years alone –despite the roommate situation–, he had made some new friends in some of his classes. Aside from that, he had also met a guy at the cafeteria. Lance always ate lunch alone, since Hunk and Pidge were always busy during the lunch break with the engineering club they were in, and he noticed another student who always ate alone too, so he decided to take one for the team and go sit with him. His name was Keith, and turns out that, apart from being stupidly hot, he was also very funny and nice –when they weren’t bickering. Lance might even have had a little crush on the guy.

All in all, his new college experience away from Havana and everything he knew was going well, he had managed to find himself around campus, he was passing his classes with an average of b, had made friends and even had a crush –soon to be boyfriend, Lance told himself. The only problem that there seemed to be was the always missing roommate and, when Lance less expected it, it came to an end.

It was a cold November afternoon, when he met his roommate. Or maybe, more than ‘meet’, you could say Lance finally knew who the person sharing the room with him was, because he knew that guy who was lying in bed, covered in a pile of blankets, so well. _Keith_.

Lance had finished his morning classes and, as always, gone to the college canteen to eat lunch with Keith, yet ended up eating all by himself when he found Keith nowhere to be seen. He didn’t even get a message from the guy, even if they had exchanged numbers weeks ago and texted regularly –be it when it was to tell the other they would arrive later than usual to the canteen or just to text, when they were bored in class or in their rooms after classes, with nothing better to do. Lance had thought it was weird and had worried something had happened to Keith but, ultimately, apart from sending a quick text to him, he couldn’t do anything more since he didn’t even know in which room he stayed.

Now, seeing the guy shaking in bed, clutching the covers, he finally understood everything. Keith was his missing roommate and Lance mentally face-palmed at not having even considered he might be when he knew Keith had the afternoon shift.

Lance walked closer to the bed, Keith had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

“Hey,” Lance said, softly, not wanting to bother him. “are you okay, Keith?”

He placed a hand on Keith’s forehead, at the same time as he tiredly opened his eyes, and was surprised by how hot Keith was. And, as much as Lance enjoyed how _hot_ the guy was, this was the kind of hot that really worried Lance.   

“Lance? What are you doing here? How did you know this was my room?” Keith asked, in a dull voice, his lilac eyes looking at Lance in confusion.

Lance laughed softly. “Turns out we are roommates. It all makes sense now, that we never met, since you have the afternoon shift and I have the morning one.”

Keith looked at Lance in silence for a few seconds, as if processing the information, and then slowly nodded.

“You have a fever… Have you taken any medicine? Do you want me to call anyone?” Lance asked him, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Keith, moving away a few black strands of hair that were sticking to his forehead.

Keith chuckled, sounding almost bitter. “I don’t have anyone to call.”

Lance blinked, dumbfounded, and bit his lip. Suddenly, he felt the sadness take over him at the thought of Keith all alone, without anyone to even take care of him while being sick –Lance would always have his family and even friends taking care of him when he got ill–, and felt the need to protect that boy. That boy who always looked so lonely, that sad look in his eyes always present, that now was more vivid than ever.

“I–.” A cough interrupted Keith when he tried to speak again. “I haven’t any taken medicine either, don’t think I even have.”

Keith closed his eyes again, as if the topic was done with, but Lance quickly got up, triggering Keith to open his eyes again and flash him another look of confusion.

“I’m gonna go buy you a few things,” Lance announced, then pointed a finger at Keith. “don’t die while I’m gone. Be right back.”  

Lance ended up buying the medicine he promised, along with some ingredients to make some food, and water, since he figured Keith wouldn’t have even bothered staying hydrated. When he got back, Keith was sound sleep, he was sleeping so peacefully it made Lance feel bad to have to wake him up to give him his medicine and making him eat something. Keith looked so exhausted and sick, and Lance wondered if he had been taking proper care of himself.

“You’re such a mess...” Lance said then, after talking with Keith for a while, while he took his medicine and ate the hot soup Lance had prepared for him, finding out how awful was Keith on taking care of himself. “That’s it, I’m going to get you dinner every night when you get back and I’m going to be mad if you don’t rest and stay warm when you need to.”

Keith let out a weak laugh, but still looking much better now that when Lance had found him.

“You need to sleep, though, I get back pretty late.”

Lance laid Keith back on the bed, taking the empty plate from him, tucking him in.

“I know how to take care of myself, not like a mullet guy I know.” Lance teased, the smirk on his lips slowly turning into a sweeter one. “I’m gonna be there for you, you’re not alone anymore.”

Keith looked taken aback for a second, but then he smiled, the warmest smile Lance had ever seen on him, his cheeks a warm red.

“Good to know I’ll have a cutie taking care of me always.” Keith said then, looking straight at Lance, and now he was the one blushing.

“J-Just go to sleep already.” Lance stuttered.

He tried to get up to go to his side of the room, but Keith grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down.

“Stay.” He whispered, still not taking his eyes off Lance.

Lance wondered if he was reading the signs wrong, if Keith was just being delirious because of the fever or if, on the contrary, Keith was well-aware of how he was shamelessly flirting with his new-found roommate. Regardless of what it was, though, Lance did stay. He got under the covers, lying close to Keith, and, in that moment, he couldn’t care less if he got sick too.


	31. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Guess I'm caught in a bat romance."  
> "You're lucky you're cute."

Halloween night, the night they had all been waiting for. Lance never really understood the hype of it all, humans running around in silly costumes –on top of that, making awful impressions of werewolves; for fuck's sake, they weren't the feral monsters they made them look like, they didn't even go around eating people– yet, when his two very human friends, Hunk and Pidge, suggested going to Allura's party the 31th, he was all down for it. A party was a party, whatever the reason for it was, and he sure loved to have fun –admittedly, he was also kind of curious to see what that whole 'Halloween' was.

Still, when he announced his plans to the rest of his pack, his family, they weren't as excited as him. The reason being that the 31th was a full moon.

"Come on, it's not a big deal, I know how to control it, I'm not ten." Lance complained to his mom, while her mom sat in the sofa, drinking her afternoon tea.

"How are you gonna explain the ears and tail?" Her mom retorted, giving him a quick warning look, they had been arguing about this all week.

"I told you, everyone is going to be wearing costumes, they'll just think I'm wearing a very cool and realistic wolf costume!"

His mom left the cup on the coffee table and eyed him once more, the show playing on the TV completely forgotten by now.

"I'm telling you, _mijo_ , if you expose us to _los cazadores_ , I'm going to murder you before they do."

And that was the last words Lance got about the topic from his mom, an unsaid warning. He still decided to go to the party, it seemed like too much fun to miss out, so when the full moon arose, triggering the appearance of his wolf ears and tail, he matched them with some clothes that could pass as a werewolf costume and went to meet up with Hunk and Pidge. As much as they were his best friends, Lance had never told them he was a werewolf, it was, in his pack's words, too much already that he was befriending humans as to let them know he was a wolf too, which meant his two friends were amazed by his 'costume', Pidge even pulling on his ears and tail, impressed by how 'real' they looked.

They made it to the party, a chaos of teenagers dancing to loud music, drunk on cheap alcohol, a sickening mix of smells that made Lance already dizzy without having started drinking yet.

Pidge, desperate to get a drink to get the party started, dragged the three of them to the kitchen, where the different alcohol bottles laid on the counter. Once they had their red cups of vodka and coke, they made it back to the main room and mingled with the crowd.

It wasn't long, that Lance noticed a guy, about his age –at least, his appearance looked about his age, because Lance was pretty sure he was just another supernatural creature in disguise– looking at him through the sea of people. He was pale, sickeningly pale, his bright lilac eyes shining even more in contrast with that porcelain white skin, and Lance could almost swear he had seen sharp fangs. So, a vampire and a werewolf dancing around a bunch of teenage humans.

The vampire smiled at him, a _knowing_ smile, and slowly made his way towards Lance, walking in compass with the music playing through the speakers. Before he noticed, they were dancing together, their bodies pressed up, faces inches apart, shiny lilac eyes against deep blue.

The vampire leant closer.

"I know what you are, _cute puppy_." He whispered in his ear, sending a shiver right down Lance's back, as a wolf, his senses were much more developed and that did no good to him.

He blushed at the nickname and even more when he felt the guy burry his face on his neck.

"I also know what you are, _bat boy_."

He sensed the boy smile against his neck, sharp fangs slightly grazing over the skin there.

"Good," He said then, in a calm tone, yet Lance's instincts told him there was something more, something he was hiding. "this way you'll trust me when I say coming here might've not been a good idea for us."

Lance tensed at that statement, suddenly alert, and discreetly looked around, examining the people around him. Even with his wolf senses slightly dulled by the alcohol, he managed to notice a couple of humans, teenagers pretending to have fun at a party but sucking pretty much at it given their serious appearance, drinking from their red cups, looking around. Lance silently cussed at himself for not noticing, even when the two idiots there were so obvious and barely passed as teenagers.

"You saw, right?" The vampire spoke again, dancing to the music with him, keeping the act as much as the hunters did, trying to make them blend in with the crowd of teenagers. "I think this might not exactly be our lucky night, one of them is a vampire hunter, and the other –tell me yourself, you might know better– I'm pretty sure she's a werewolf hunter."

Lance bit his lip, a quick glance back at the woman confirmed their suspicions.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought vampires and werewolves were two worlds apart. You know, flying rats and dirty dogs, we don't really get along."

The vampire chuckled and pulled away from his neck locking eyes with him again.

"I know, but you're too cute die tonight."

Lance blushed, not expecting something like that, he expected the guy to ask for something in return from him or the wolf community, not to shamelessly flirt in a danger situation like this. Still, admittedly, the vampire wasn't so bad himself, so Lance couldn't resist the urge to flirt back.

"You're not too bad yourself." He whispered in the vampire's pointy ears. "The name's Lance, by the way."

The vampire smirked. "Keith."

"Well, Keith, I say we get outta here before they murder our cute asses and find some fun somewhere else."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Keith agreed.

Shooting the couple of hunters another look and deeming the coast was clear, they quickly sneaked out, Lance deciding to text his friends later to notify them of his disappearance; he'd just pull some lame excuse, telling them he was feeling sick from all the alcohol and decided to get a ride back home. 

They got outside, the cold October –November?– air messing with their hair, and Lance stretched, glad to be out. He liked parties, but sometimes they ended up becoming too much for his poor wolf senses.

"Hey, I know a cool coffee shop, wanna go there and grab some milkshakes?" Keith suggested, extending a hand in his direction. "I promise this time is a wolf/vampire safe space, I know the owner, he's a vampire."

Lance looked at Keith's hand and then back at Keith, smiling, he gladly took his hand, accepting the invitation.

"Let's go suck at some milkshakes!"

"Oh, my god, please don't ever say any other bad pun like that." Keith complained, visibly cringing.

"Ah~ Guess I'm caught in a bat romance." Lance teased back, smirking.

"You're lucky you're cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw that last pun in a fanart and had to put it here, sorry.   
> omg i finally published the last prompt of fictober, i didn't think I'd get to finish the challenge, im surprisingly pleased with myself.   
> thank you to everyone who read and left kudos and comments!! it means a lot and im glad you guys liked this and stuck around the whole month. I'm sort of gonna miss this haha.   
> also, im thinking about doing the girlvember with romura but idk, ill have to see since i have a lot of college stuff due november and im not sure ill have that much time to write   
> anyGAYS thank you again <3  
> -cris


End file.
